Crimson Passion
by ImBartSimpsonwhothehellareyou
Summary: It's choice, not chance that determines your destiny. Jade Williams made a choice that determined her fate. Now there is no going back.Ever. Alec/oc
1. Chapter 1

Italy. Filled with tourist, history, hot uys anad the smell of food. I had always wanted to go to Italy. Ever since I learned about it in fourth grade, I had an interest in learning more and more. I am in ninth grade now. The smartest kids in ninth grade got to go. Good grades came easy to me. Don't get me wrong - I still have to study like everybody else, but it's nothing I've ever stressed over. I recall a time in elementary when I was teased for being smart. That is cleary not the case now. Only twenty out of the whole grade made the trip. Now my bags were packed and I was flying over the United States.

I looked out of my window seat and saw nothing but clouds with aqua blue peaking out the sides that was the north Antlantic ocean. It was one of those moments where, how do I describe it- I felt so grown up! I felt really independent going on my trip without my family. I was pulled out of my thoughts when my dear and understanding friend, Cassie started to snore. I rolled my eyes and checked my cell phone. It was 12 in the afternoon but Italy was seven hours ahead. We had been on this plane for a few hours and we still hada few more to go. I got up and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and straightened out my purple graphic t shirt that said " Can't touch this" in black letters. I was also wearing black skinny jeans and black hightops converse. Skinny jeans looked really good on my slim figure. My stomach was tone and my legs weren't to long or too short. I ran my fingers through my long, wavy bronze hair. My eyes were uber green and I had a few freckles on my face, but a clear complection. I put on a little bit of lipgloss and left the bathroom. I sat back down on my seat and shut my eyes and drifted off to dreamland

I woke up to Cassie nudging me "Jade we're here, Ms. Phillips said we are going to check into the hotel in an hour." Ms. Phillips was very strict and very grouchy all the time. She had bug eyes and white blond hair that went down to her chin. I looked around my seat to make sure I wasn't leaving anything and grabbed my purse. The process of getting out of the airport was not easy. First of all, I'm not into big crowds. Second of all, we had to wait on everybody else to get their stuff. But sooner or later, we were all out of the airport and in our little tourbus. Most people were bouncing off the walls saying things like " I can't believe we are here" and " What hotel are we going to" and stuff like that. I'm glad Cassie was my tour buddy for the next two weeks, she wouldn't be bouncing of the walls. We arrived at our hotel _Volterra Suites_ and checked into our rooms. We all got a bite from snack machines and headed to our rooms for some sleep. I was prepared for a long day ahead tomorrow...


	2. Something Different

I didn't sleep well. I got about three hours of sleep. I made some coffee to wake me up, then went out to the vending machine in the hall to get a coke to keep in my purse. I thought everybody was still asleep when Chase Howe and some other boy named Mike busted out of the door at the end of the hall. I rolled my eyes at thier immaturity. If I had done that when I was _seven_, my mom would have blistered my butt.

"Jade!" Chase had a bit of a crush me. I was never interested. One of the most important qualities I looked for in a boy was maturity. Yes, he was smart and I liked that too but immature.

"Morning" I muttered as I turned to go to my room. Cassie should be up by now. I took my key and opened the door. My assumptions were right. Cassie had the bathroom door open putting on mascara. I fetched my bag of cosmetics and stood by Cassie in front of the mirror. I put on lavender eyeshadow to bring out my green irises and a few coats of midnight black mascara. Luckily, I had a clear complection- nice and smooth- so I didn't need foundation. I covered my lips in light pink lipgloss and combed my hair. I put on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a yellow graphic tank top. I sat on the bed waiting on Cassie.

I got my ipod and put on some Radiohead. I listened while I waited. I studied the hotel room. It had two queen sized beds with beige sheets. The walls were beige too but there was flowery wallpaper lining the top of the walls. It had a tv and a coffee maker. Typical, bland hotel room.

Cassie soon walked out of the bathroom- hair done and all- ready to go. We walked down in silence to the lobby waiting for everybody else. A few were already down here. Ms. Phillips included. She was telling one of the other students to pick up a gum wrapper off the floor.

_ So the hag starts annoying us now _I thought while rolling my eyes. I nudged Cassie in the side and whispered "Today is going to be a long day with her."

She nodded in agreement but said " At least there's twenty of us and not just a few. Otherwise, she'd be eyes on us the whole time." That was one good thing about Cassie- always saw the optimistic side of things. Perhaps it was her wild sunny blond hair and bright blue eyes? She always dressed in the most colorful clothing. I remember a time in sixth grade when we had just became friends. She was wild as a buck at the time. She would come to school wearing several hand made beaded bracelets. She gave me a yellow one and I still wear it to this day.

I quit reminiscing and and sat on the couch. Everybody else took about thirty minutes to get ready. We loaded up in the bus and went to several museums. When it was lunch time we went to a little resturaunt. That was when Ms. Phillips told us we can go tour Volterra with our tour buddy.

"Suprised she let us go on our own" I muttered to no one in paticular. Cass apparently heard it

"You better just count your blessings. Where do you want to go first?"I thought about it for a second before I just shrugged. " Why don't we walk around till we find something to do." I nodded in agreement. We had five hours after all.

We walked around and shopped a little. We sat on a bench in front of a clocktower. I looked around at the people when a soft, feminine voice took me by surprise. " Would you like to go on a tour?" I looked up at where the voice was coming from. This woman was inhumanly beautiful. She had brown hair and violet eyes and deathly pale. She was wearing a black dress that went half past her knees and stiletto had the body of an hourglass, one that any woman would her was a group of thirty other tourist. I looked at Cassie who just shrugged, giving me a what-the-heck look. I gave the tour lady a nod. Me and Cassie got up and tagged along behind the rest of the group. She led us into the clock tower and into some old looking building.

"My name is Hiedi and I will be your tour guide." She began " This building is over 2000 years old..." she went on and on about the building. I looked over at Cassie who was just looking forward. " Right this way and stay toghether." She said over the chattering of the crowd. We were going through some tunnels. Eventually we stopped in front of some big doors. She pulled them open like it was easy as 1,2,3. She led us to the center of the room in front of three thrones. On the right, there was a blond haired man with a scowl on his face. On the right there was a man with dark brown hair with a very bored looking expression on his face. Sitting in the middle throne was a man with jet black hair that hung down to his shoulders. Two things I noticed aabout these men: 1. All three had papery pale skin and 2. they had red eyes. As a matter of fact, as I noticed more people in the room, they all had red eyes. Then the man in the middle leapt out of his seat quite gracefully.

"Good job, Hiedi." The middle man said

" Pleasure, Aro" - _Aro? What the hell kind of name is that?_ Just as I thought that everything turned into a nightmare and I was instanly reminded of Stephen King novels. Screams echoed all around and I caught a whiff of something metallic. I looked all around me and the floors were red. Cassie was no longer beside me but lying on the floor not moving and she was pale and...bloodstained. Several other bodies were too. I started to scream. I wanted nothing more than to get out of this nightmare. But it seemed that wasn't happening. Aro or whatever this sicko's name was came walking torwards me. I knew what these people were._ Vampires_. I shut my eyes tight and waited for it to be over, then the unthinkable happened. Just as his icy hand hit mine nothig happened. I opened my eyes and he looked like he was concentrating. I stared at him waiting for it to be over. He looked at me then everybody else and cleared his throat. Everybody in the room turned thier heads torward him.

"Miss Jade here is not to be killed. I see...something different in her." How in the hell did he know my name? And what did he mean by "Something different in her"? My heart beat faster as he looked to the bitch that got me in this situation in the first place and said "Hiedi, you are done. Show Young Jade to a spare room."

Hiedi came walking towards me; smirk on her face. She motioned for me to follow her before Aro called out " I shall explain everything later." Then the big doors shut behind us and I went into hysterics.


	3. Authors Note

**Author note: Hey readers, first of all I want to say that Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I don't. I keep forgetting to include that in the updates. And I will try to make my chapters longer. Constructive critisism is **_**always **_**welcome. And reviews will make my day. Sorry about any grammar or spelling problems etc. Thanks for giving this story a try because this is only my second fic. Thanks! Kayti :D**


	4. Fate

Authors note: Hey, here's the next chapter. I tried to make this one longer and I will try to make future chapters even longer. I put a lot of heart into this one. I hope you like it and SM owns Twilight.

Hiedi lifted my chin and slapped my cheek. I quit my hysterical crying and heavy breathing. " What was that for?" She took me by surprise...or not. After what I've seen today, how could anything surprise me?

"Isn't that how you get humans out of thier state of hysteria? Besides, it's over there's no point in that behavior." She said in a serious voice. I blushed deep red and looked down. "We will not hurt you. Aro has strict orders that you remain unscratched. We will explain all the rules later."

I followed into an elevator with some Italian woman singing opera. We stood in an ackward silence till we got to whatever floor we were supposed to. When we got off the elevator we did several turns before she announced that I was to be in the left wing. It was cold and dark in the hall. The walls were stone and the floor was tile. There was many doors along the hall. We walked halfway through the hall and she swung open a door. The room had a warm tone to it. The walls were red. There was a window on the far side of the wide room which had sheer see-through red curtains which the sunlight of Volterra shone through. There was a bed on the center wall, also red complete with a nightstand. Then there was a desk on the oposite wall with a dresser.

" If you need a shower," She jerked her thumb towards a door "There's a bathroom. There is also a closet complete with apparel for both men and women. Not that you will need any mens clothes. Wear anything you want. Alec will bring you dinner at six. If you need to be, summoned any of the guard will send for you. We will discuss your fate tomorrow. I suggest you obey any orders, especially from the elders."

"Yes, mam. Thank you." I said quietly, still looking down. I didn't really know what I was thanking her for. She wished me a good day and floated out of the room. I sat my purse which had been glued to my side the whole time down and sat on the bed. Is this really happening to me? A trip I had dreamed of for five years ends with this? I had lost my friend but I wasn't about to lose my dignity. I held back the tears and walked to the window. I noticed it wasn't just a window but a balcony. I stood in front of the balcony doors and looked down at the city.

I wondered what the rest of the group was doing. When would they realize that me and- it hurt to even_ think_ her name- were missing. One of us was dead. Would I die? I had never had so many questions in my life. As I looked down at the numerous tourists I silently prayed that they would not make the naive choice that I did. Then yet what was so naive about going on a tour? I guess my lucky bracelet had done it's justice in this one. The late April skies soon turned to a shade of pink. I checked my phone like I had when I was impatient to get off the plane over twenty four hours ago. It was five thirty. I stretched out on the side of the bed and let out a deep sigh. I wanted to pull out my book and read but I had to much on my mind. I decided to freshen up a bit. I grabbed my purse and went in the bathroom. My mascara was smeared and dry on my cheeks. My hair was slightly messed up. And my yellow tank was wrinkled. I took some toilet paper and wiped off the mascara. I put on some fresh coats then combed my waves. I left the bathroom looking sorta like what I did when I left the hotel -but no smile.

The hour passed by with the sound of children laughing and ladies chattering outside in the streets.I heard a knock on the door. I sat with my legs hanging off the bed as I said come in. A boy who looked about fifteen walked in.I guess this was Alec. He had the usual pale skin and red eyes as everyone downstairs. He had dark brown hair. He looked about half a foot taller than me and was slim but under his black apparel, you could tell he had muscle. He was very handsome. Handsome wasn't the word for this boy. Gorgeous. That was about right. He was carrying a tray with a bowl of what smelt like some kind of noodles and bread. There was also a cup of iced tea beside. He sat the tray down on a table off to the corner that I didn't notice.

"Master Aro has told me to send you your food and to check on you. My name is Alec." He had a soft, melodic but masculine had a bit of an accent that I couldn't put a name to.

"Yes. Thank you." I looked back up at him. He looked like he was holding his breath."I'm fine, thanks for checking on me." I replied in that same soft tone that I had with Hiedi.

"I will go tell Aro the condition you are in. I will come back in an hour to recieve your tray. Good evening." And with that he turned torwards the door and left.

I sat down at the table and started eating. If they were going to kill me it wouldn't be by poisoning my food. I ate about half of it and gulped down the tea. I got up from the table and left the tray there. Alec came back and recieved it a an hour later. I got in the shower and washed any sweat or blood that had got on me all day and went to change. The closet was huge. On one side was the mens and the other was the ladies. I went to the right to see if I could find any pajamas. They had everything in here from pants, dresses, skirts, and capris in a wide range of sizes. All except pajama pants. I found a white nightgown and slipped it on. The silk did not make me comfortable but it would be better than sleeping in skinny jeans. I got into the huge bed and fell asleep.

Hiedi woke me up almost too early the next day. "Get up. We will decide your fate. " I leapt out of bed and rubbed my eyes. She motioned for me to follow her to the closet."Let's get you presentable." Then she led me to the sundress took a light purple sundress off a hanger and threw it at me. It had spaghetti straps and was cut just above the breastline. It was about four inches above my knee caps and it showed off my figure. She bent down and grabbed some white flip flops. I slipped them on. She grabbed my arm lightly and dragged me to the bathroom. She smeared purple eyeshadow on my lids, then put on some brown mascara. She outlined my eyes with a little bit of black liner then spread some gloss on my lips. She didn't do much to my hair except brush it and clip some back. I looked amazing.

We walked to the throne room in another ackward silence to be have such a loud greeting by Aro who was walking towards us " Why good morning, Jade! Thank you Hiedi." He added. That really woke me up. This man talked really was now in front of grabbed my hand that was was laying limply by my side and kissed it softly."Miss Jade, you look lovely. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes sir." I was looking at my feet.

"Very well. And I hope Hiedi here has already told you what you are here for?" He was too excited. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Yes sir, she told me." Still looking down. I could feel all the eyes in the room glued on me

"Wonderful. We shall introduce you to ," He gestured to Alec and another girl an inch shorter than my hieght who looked like she could be his twin, though her hair was lighter and her lips were fuller. "is Alec and Jane." He turned toward two men. He pointed to a big man, who was very intimidating looking wtih cropped brown hair." This is Felix and," he looked at a man who was shorter than the intimidating one and had longer frosty brown hair "Demetri"

He started walking toward his throne." To my left is Marcus," the one who looked bored " and to my right is Caius." The albino looking one. He introduced me to the rest of the room. There were about thirty people in room. Then finally said " This, as you already now in Jade." I always hated being introduced to a lot of people at a time. I gave a small (and probably nervous looking) smile.

"Now, time to discuss your fate. I have a gift. I can see every thought you've ever had with one touch of your hand."

"Is that how you knew-"

"Yes that is how I knew your name. I know everything about you now." I blushed deep scarlet. He had read everything that ran throuuh my mind in all my thirteen years. So embarrassing. " When I read your thoughts yesterday, when I was about to kill you - I apoligize by the way, I do not intend to hurt you anymore- some of your memories stood out to me." I tried to think of any memories that was so special " I've noticed you've always been able to get what you want. Out of all your five siblings, you could persaude your mother with physical contact. As I read more of your memories, I noticed it was with many others. Teachers, friends, even strangers. I also see you have intelligence beyond your age. I would like to know what would become of your ability to persaude if you are turned." He came up off his throne and started towards me with gracefulness that was...creepy. He stopped in front of me. " I could see that you knew what we are."

"Vampires" The word came out quicker than I wanted it to. But as soon as I said it, I figured it was better than no answer at all. I wanted to get on thier good side.

"Yes young one, we will have Felix and Demetri explain all about vampires later. They are going to be your body guards. If you need anything or any help, ask for now, we shall decide when to turn you. You are thirteen now, everybody say we change her when she is twenty one?" He said while turning to everybody else. There was a low murmur across the room and a few yesses."It was discussed last night with my brothers" (I assumed he was talking about Marcus and Caius) " and we think twenty one is an appropriate age for Miss Jade to be turned." There were more yesses then everything went silent. " So it is decide that Jade shall be soon after her twenty first birthday." He clapped his hands toghether and chuckled. " Brilliant, in eight years we shall possibly have a new gift to our collection." I wondered what he meant by "new gift to our collection". Was he not the only one with a gift? But wait a second... What if nothing becomes of my gift? I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask.

" What if nothing really becomes of my 'gift' ?"

" Then we will make most of what we can with your company. It wouldn't hurt to have another guard for the rest of eternity." I hadn't thought of that. I knew that they were immortals but I forgot the fact that immortals _never die._ No wonder some of them looked bored. I blinked twice. Being told I was going to be immortal was like a slap in the face. Something I wasn't expecting.

" So I'm stuck here...forever?"

" Yes dear, I'm afraid so." He said in an apolegetic voice. I felt my eyes betray me. Tears started pouring over my lids. I would never see my family or friends again and it was all starting to dawn on me. All that I've ever worked for, all that I've ever dreamed wasn't going to happen. It was all shattered. I broke down into sobs. I couldn't control it anymore. It was all my fault. Cassie was dead and it was all my fault. I could have said no to the creepy looking tour lady. Now I don't know what would become of my family or Cassie's. I wish I hadn't have gone on this trip. I worked hard in school for this trip and this is what I get. But no tears would change anything.

" Felix and Demetri, take Jade back to her room and make sure she gets some sleep. I can see she needs it, she has had a long day already." It was Aro who spoke. There was no one I hated more than this man right now. I wished he had killed me yesterday. Then I wouldn't be going through this. Felix and Demetri walked towards me. It wasn't until I was picked up bridal style that I realized I was on my knees. I didn't care who it was that was holding me. I sobbed into his shirt as we were in the elevator. Then I heard the dings and we were in the hall. It was a blur to my room because whoever was holding me was going so fast. Speed was a part of vampirism I guess. I heard a door open and I felt someone laying me on the bed. Then I heard the door close. I curled up in a ball and sobbed like I never sobbed before. I yearned for the family that wasn't going to get back thier daughter. I yearned for myself who lost her dignity. And mostly I cried for Cassie who wasn't going to get her life more I cried the more tired I got and eventually my stayed shut for the next couple of hours. In th those few hours I dreamt of Cassie.

**If anyone is wondering, Jade's future gift will be persausion. **

** We will get to the romance part in the next few chapters. Review please! It would be appreciated. Thanks! :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors note: SM own Twilight. Enjoy! :D**

I awoke several hours later in a daze. Out the window ( or balcony, I guess) it was still daylight outside. I blinked a few times, hoping that all of _this_ would be gone. No such luck.

"She's awake Felix." A fierce male voice said. I remembered my "bodyguards" and put a name the voice. Demetri. I sat up and two pairs of red eyes were on me. The frosty-brown hairred man was sitting at the little table I ate my meal at last night. Felix was leaning up against the door casually. I didn't know what to say. I looked down in embarassment; not wanting to know what I looked like. A deep masculine voice broke the silence. Felix " Did you sleep well?" I looked back up. I nodded. "Are you hungry?" Felix once again. Oh. When was the last time I ate? I hadn't noticed my serious hunger. I nodded stepped away from the door, "Demetri why don't you go track down the cook we hired for guest. Though I guess Miss Jade is not a guest. I'll keep watch." In a flash, Demetri was gone. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I just pointed at the door dumbstruck. Felix chuckled." Speed is a part of being a vampire. Along with brute strength, good looks, super-hearing and super-smelling and sharp reflexes."

I didn't know what to say except "Whoa." Felix walked over to my bed and sat down on the edge a foot away from me. I yawned - probably leftover drowsiness. I rubbed my eyes. Demetri came back in. " The cook says your meal is to be ready in less than thirty minutes." My eyes followed him across the room. He walked over to the balcony and stopped in front of the doors. He turned back to face us. Felix spoke up this time.

"I told her the_ facts _on being a vampire. I guess we can get into the history tomorrow. I say we give the young miss a tour of the castle. After she eats of course." Something in the tone of his voice had a you're-safe-with-me kind of tone. But then yet, that's one way perverts lure in little kids. I only said I wanted to get on thier good side, I never said I was going to take my chances. I was going to get to know these people first before I trust them.

"Sounds appropriate. After all, if she is going to live here, she will need to get to know the castle. We don't want her getting lost. But she still has us." Demetri looked over at me and gave me a grin. I grinned back. Not smiling back when someone smiles at you feels neglective. Just then a man with a nervous face and shaky hands with a tray came in. He sat it down on the table and left the room. " Eat away." Felix said. I walked over to the little table and sat down. On the tray was spaghetti with garlic bread and a glass of water. I ate it up in twenty minutes with Felix and Demetri talking about how gross human food smells and some other things that they were saying to fast for me to understand. When I finished Demetri took the tray back downstairs. When he came back, they took me on a tour of the castle.

We first went to the library on the tenth floor . This place has twenty stories. The library was high-ceilinged and many big shelves of just about any book you can name in several subjects. It smelled musty in there. There were biege couches and chairs in one area where you can sit and read. There was a window with a good view.

"Hiedi said this place is over two-thousand years old, was she just saying that for the tourist or is it true?"

"Yes it's true. This place has been here for about two-thousand years." Demetri replied from behind me

" Wow." I replied. Felix chuckled at my response. I turned around about to ask what was so funny, but Felix nudged Demetri in the side with his elbow and muttered, " Wait till she finds out how old the elders are."

" How old are they?" I asked now that they bring it up.

" Three thousand years old." Felix answered. My mouth hung open. I blinked a few times as they stared at me. Knowing that they were vampires shocked me enough. I was wrong when I said nothing surprised me. " What...the...hell."

" That's what I thought when I first found out. It gets old after a few centuries." Felix said. Demetri just nodded beside him. I didn't know what to say.

We left the library after a few minutes, and went several other places. Almost all the halls were lined with paintings. We were walking downstairs to go to the garden but when we got to the door both stopped in front of the door.I stopped with them and looked up waiting." We can't go into the sunlight" Demetri said simply.

" Why not?"

"Vampires going into the sun may cause exposure if a human were to see." Felix said

"What happens when you go in the sunlight?" That was something that trigued my stepped out of the shadows and in front of the window. He..._sparkled_.He stepped away quickly.I had wanted to touch it. One word slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it, "Pretty." I was embarrassed. But Demetri and Felix just laughed. There was a big gush of wind and a flash of black. This place was out of a fairytale.

"Did someone just pass us?"

" You better get used to that. And be careful. We don't want any accidents. Your blood is very...appetizing." Felix he sorta just complimented me that did not make me feel anymore comfortable. What if there were accidents? I pushed the thought to the back of my head.

" I don't....know how to respond to that." I forced out. I was real tempted to ask what I smelled like. I fought the urge. I just stared at them and gave them an ackward smile. What else was I supposed to do when they stare at me like that. Demetri broke the ackward silence, " Perhaps we shall go back to your room." I nodded in agreement and Felix picked me up as if I were a sheet of paper. I felt like paper standing next to him. We got back to my room on minutes ( would be seconds if it weren't for the elevator). I was sat down gently on the bed. It had taken us three hours to tour the whole castle.

" Aro is in need of our assistence. We will be back soon. If you are hungry you now know where the kitchen is. Good day." And with that Demetri kissed my hand lightly then left. It took me by surprise at first then I remembered that was not innapropriate in other countries. Things are so different in America. America. I will miss my home country dearly. Maybe Volterra will grow on me. It's best to be optimistic about these thing and I had already done all my crying today. I got my book out of my purse and started reading it. I lay on my stomach and got buried in a different world for the next hour. I kept reading till a soft, melodic voice asked, " What are you reading?" I looked around and saw Alec standing there looking at me.

" _I Know What You Did Last Summer _by Lois Duncan" I answered casually.

" I' ve never read that before. I' ve read almost all the books in the library." His voice sounded matter-of-factly.

" How long did it take you to read all of them?" My tone was curious.

" In all my seven hundred years here." He stated. A seven hundred year old mind in a fifteen year olds body. Wouldn't that be considered 'up syndrom'? I lamely laughed at my little joke outloud. His eyebrows shot up. " What are you laughing at?" His voice sounded worried for my own good.

" Nothing." I blushed.

" I need to get on with what I came here for. You have been summoned to the throne room." Oh great. _You will not break down into tears this time_ I mentally promised myself.

We arrived in the throne room, with only the elders waiting for us (besides Felix and Demetri). Aro came off his throne and greeted us in his usual loud way. He clapped his hands toghether, " Shall we get started?" I didn't know why he was asking me, he knew he had more advantage. Maybe he was just testing me. I hate it when people do that, but I didn't let it get to me. I nodded.

"Dear, we are here to discuss the rules with you." He paused; waiting for a nod I suppose. I widened my eyes as if to let him know I'm listening. " First, you are to be careful. Any injuries here will may result in death. Am I understood?" He said in a normal voice this time

"Yes sir."

" Very well. Second, you will be sent a warning when we are about to feed. You are not to be on the first floor till we send someone back up there to tell you it's safe. I must say, we wouldn't want any accidents, would we?"

" No sir, we wouldn't." I didn't mean to sound so nervous.

"You seem to be an understanding little thing, Jade. You are to respect the guard and the elders. And you will be mentored on vampires by Felix and Demetri. We will not try to keep you inside all the time, for you are still young and human. Occasional outings are approved of, but you must keep one of the guard with you and it must be rainy or cloudy at the most. If you need anything, you may ask the guard. "

"Yes sir."

" That is all the rules. Thanks for your time and thanks for catching on well. Felix and Demetri shall escort you back to your room. Good bye, Jade. I shall see you soon." And with that Aro turned around and walked back to his throne.

Demetri and Felix were already beside me. I was picked up again and carried back to the room. Was I going to forget how to walk while I'm here? So much to get used to... but then I still had eight years. I sighed softly as I was set down on the bed. Later on I was brought dinner, then I read some more and settled into bed. With all the sleep I got earlier, I thought I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Boy, was I dead wrong. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Probably from the tour I had done. I slept and wasn't awoken till the morning for a very long day.

**Authors note: I'm not really proud of this chapter. I'm sorry it took me a few days to update but I had dance rehearsal and recital Friday and Saturday and then I spent the night at a friends house. It's been a long weekend. Anyway, please review and thanks for all the reviews on previous chapters! :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors note: SM owns Twilight**

I awoke with the sunlight of Volterra shining on my face. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I reviewed what Aro told me last night. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I looked hideous in the mirror. I grabbed a rag and washed my face. Then I took my toothbrush and brushed all the crudiness out of my mouth. After that I combed my hair and walked back into the room. I gasped as I saw two unexpected red eyes looking at me. They belonged to Alec. He was sitting in a chair by my nightstand. He seemed to be enjoying my shock." Good morning."

" How long have you been sitting there?" I asked

" Since an hour after you fell asleep. Felix and Demetri were called to do some work. I will be watching you all day." He stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Wierd. I didn't notice you sitting there when I woke up."

" We vampires can sit still and quiet for hours. We don't even need to sleep." He said. What did vampires do all day if they didn't sleep? I stopped myself from asking and instead said, " I guess that makes sense. Vampires don't need to eat, and they don't have a heartbeat, so sleep would be unnecesary." He chuckled at my response.

" I will get the cook to make you some breakfast. I suggest you get dressed while I'm gone." He ran out of the room leaving me by myself.

I went in the closet and browsed through my options. I looked through the skirts till I found my personal favorite: skinny jeans. I threw on the dark pair and pulled on a white camisole. I walked out of the closet and Alec was already there sitting in the same chair that he had been in for the past eight hours. He was the first to speak.

" The cook said it shall be ready in fifteen minutes. Today we can do anything you want to besides go into the city. Aro has strict orders that you are watched, for safety reasons."

" Okay. Can we go to the library?" I asked as I walked over to the bed

" If that's what you want. What happened to the book you were reading?" He asked in a curious tone.

"I finished it last night. That's why I want to go." I replied, looking over to the table. His eyes trailed to the table where the book lay and back at me.

" Can I read it?"

"Sure." I answered. He got up and walked gracefully to get the book. He settled in the chair and opened the book as I watched him. It was hard not to stare. He was just...gorgeous. An impossibly beautiful creature. He looked so young though. I wondered if he was my age. I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"Hey, Alec?"

He looked up at me from the book, " Yes?"

"How old are you physically? I mean, what age were you changed?" I asked. I really didn't know how to put that question.

"Fourteen." He stated simply. Wow. Fourteen. Only a year older than I am technically.

"Oh. Okay, I was just curious. You looked about that age." I gave him the reason why I was asking. He gave me a small smile and leapt out of the seat.

" I will go see if your meal is ready. Stay here." I did as I was told. I sat criss cross with my elbows on my legs, resting my head in my hands. He came back only two minutes later with my breakfast. I ate fast because I didn't want to want to waste time for some reason. I got up and brushed myself off as he came and retrieved the tray to bring it to the kitchen. Then he came back and scooped me in his arms. My heartbeat increased like it did when I was around cute boys. Except, he was more than cute. He chuckled and I wondered what he was laughing at. I looked up at him with wide eyes. " What?"

" Your heart sped up. I can hear it." He said. Great. Just absolutely perfect. At least he hadn't read my mind. I was still trying to get over Aro reading not just my mind but all my past and present thoughts.

He opened the door and ran to the to the elevator. I was held the whole time. We - or _he _- ran to the library. I was finally sat down on my feet. I walked over to the shelves and started browsing. He sat down in one of the chairs. I settled for Lord of the Rings. I turned around and he was looking at me. I sat down in the chair next to his. He was looking at my book.

"Lord of the Rings. I liked that one." He said.

"I never read it. But I hear the movies are pretty good." I laughed as a thought struck me. " Apparently obsessed girlfriends aren't the only ones who would die for a ring." I was surprised to hear him laugh at my joke too. He seemed to be studying my face, as if trying to figure me out. I looked down and opened the book. I started reading. I looked up when I heard a sigh. Alec was still looking at me.

"Um...yes?"

" Here's your book." He handed the book back to me.

" Are you finished?" I asked sounding shocked

"Yes. It was good. " He said as if it were nothing.

" But how did you read it that fast? You only started it an hour ago."

" I've been reading for a long time. I read faster than the average human." I liked how he said 'average human'. I guess he was talking about me, but my reading level was higher than most people my age. I just gaped at him. I really don't know how to respond to some things here. We just sat in silence as I read my book.

We eventually left the library and went back to my room. We had stayed in the library for an hour. It was now ten in the morning. I pulled my pencil and little paper pad out of my purse and started doodling. I drew swirls and flowers and wrote little notes here and there. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched my hand firmly grasping the pencil slide across the paper. I ran out of room on the paper. I ripped it out and looked at the chaos. I wadded it up in a ball and threw it at the wastebasket by the desk. It hit the rim and bounced off. I sighed and just as I was about to get off the bed to put it back in there he held his arm in front of me.

"I'll get it." He said. I didn't know whether or not he was being a gentleman or doing this because he was told to. Maybe a little bit of both. He picked up the paper and unfolded it. He studied the paper. When he was done looking at it he put it in the trash. He came and set it back down on the bed. I asked a question I had been dying to ask all day, " When will Felix and Demetri get back?"

" Tomorrow." He replied in his melodic voice.

"Not that you're any bad. I was just wondering. I mean-"

" I understand, me and Jane are two of the most feared vampires in the world." He sounded hurt having to say that.

" No, I'm not really afraid of you. I mean I feel a lot safer with you around. Wait, why are you the most feared?" What he said suddenly struck me. I didn't understand.

" Me and Jane have gifts. My gift can turn off all your senses and numb you. Jane can inflict pain on you with her mind." Alec said. Another thought struck me at that.

" Jane looks a lot like you."

"She's my twin." He said, " She's the only one I have left from my human life.

" Oh. I'm sorry."

" It's nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault anyway. Aro changed us." He sounded like he had regret in his tone.

I felt sorry for him. Sincerly. He didn't have anyone in his human life, besides his sister and everyone was afraid of him. I guess that might be a good thing here. Maybe. I didn't want to be feared.

" Why did he change you when you were so young?" I couldn't imagine being stuck in my fourteen year old body for the rest of etink we eternity.

" I think we should change the subject." He said abruptly. The way he said it caught me off guard. I looked up at him. He was staring a hole in me.

"Oh yea. W-we should." I stuttered. Probably because he was looking at me wierd. It made me uncormfortable. He just kept looking at me.

"Could you quit looking at me like that. It makes me uncormfortable." I said; looking down

" Why do you always look down?" He asked

" Because it's embarassing. Look at you then look at me. I had a little bit of self esteem before I came here." It was the truth. I did feel better about myself before I had met any of them.

"I think you're pretty." He said and by his tone he sounded couldn't have just said that. I looked up at him and I couldn't help but grin.

"Thank you."

" You're welcome."

We sat in an ackward silence for a few minutes before Alec got up, " I'm gonna have to leave. Your blood is making me thirsty and Hiedi is about to be back from 'fishing' " He said. I nodded in response and in a flash, he was gone. After he left I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming. And I was pretty sure I was awake.

**Authors note: I'm a little more proud of this chapter. Alec let something slip right there...:D I'm kinda excited about my next chapter. But I'm not giving anything away! Please review and thanks for any previous reviews/ favorites. I'm being truly honest here: I smile when I read your reviews. It makes my day. Sincerly. Thanks for reading! ~ Kayti :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Authors note: SM owns Twilight. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Felix and Demetri came back the next day. To my surprise, they weren't staring at me when I woke up.I did my morning routine of gettting ready and walked out the door. Felix was waiting there grinning like a jackass eating bryers.

"Good morning," He greeted " I waited on you to wake up to go in your room but I assumed you wanted to get dressed alone, so I waited."

" When you assume you make and ass out of u and me." We both laughed at the little joke. "But yes. you were right. I do prefer privacy when I get dressed. Thank you."

Felix had a good sense of humor I hd observed over the last few days. It was going to be fun hanging out with him. I liked people who could just laugh at things.

I finished breakfast and we left the kitchen. I noticed we went past the third floor that my room was on. We were going to the top floor.

" Where are we going?"

" You are going to meet the wives. Sulpicia and Athenodora requested to meet you. They have heard rumors of the 'Young human girl' around here. They stay in the tower and they enjoy extra company. Especially company of young people. When you've been around for a milennia, fresher minds are...interesting. They're real nice. Nothing to get nervous about."

"But Felix, who's wives are they?"

"Aro and Caius's. Sulpicia is Aro's mate and Athenodora is Caius' mate."

"Marcus doesn't-?" I was cut off.

" Shhhh!" He turned to look me in the face. "Marcus' wife, Didyme, is deceased. She was also Aro's sister. We don't know who killed her. Didyme is a taboo word, especially around Marcus."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I'll take note of that.I thought vampires couldn't die though..."

" The only way to kill a vampire is to tear the body to pieces and burn them."

I opened my mouth to speak but we heard the dings of the elevator and the doors opened.

We stepped out of the elevator and onto the marble floor. He grabbed my arm lightly and guided me torwards a wooden door. You could here giggling on the other side of the door. Felix knocked and opened the door. He must have heard an answer with his perfect vampire hearing. We walked in. It was dim in the room but the yellow walls made it seem bright. There was a white couch lining the left wall and a vanity oposite. There was a small window on the far wall. There was a shelf with little knicknacks and exquisite jewelry here and there. A little table was in the center of room. On the couch sat two ladies in sundresses. They both had porcelean skin and rubies for eyes. One had long dark brown hair but it looked like it had a tint of red on it. It kinda looked like barbeque sauce. Then I felt bad for comparing her hair to barbeque sauce. The other lady had red hair and it was long, thick and wavy. Both women had smiles on their exquisitely beautiful faces. They looked to be in their mid to late twenties thought Felix said they were a millenia. Felix thick voice broke the sudden silence.

" Sulpicia and Athenodora, meet Jade." Both of them leapt out of their seats and I just wanted to hide behind Felix.

The one with brown hair offered her cold hand to me, " I'm Sulpicia." Her voice was soprano -like. The one I had figured to be Athenodora smiled at me over Sulpicia's shoulder " Nice to finally meet you." They seemed nice. The nausea lightened.

" Nice to meet you too." I said smiling back.

"Come sit with us." Then Athenodora grabbed my wrist lightly and pulled me towards the couch. I hadn't even noticed that Felix was gone. Sulpicia sat on the left of me and Athenodora on my right.

"So tell us about yourself, Jade. How old are you?" Sulpicia asked.

"Going on fourteen in July." I answered with more confidence.

"You're a pretty little thing for going on fourteen." Athenodora compliments me. I wanted to say 'So I've been told' but I held off and said "Thank you" Sulpicia looked at Athenodora and said " She smells good too." Athenodora just giggled. I looked up at Sulpicia and said what I've been wanting to say, " So I've been told." Both laughed at my response. _They're real nice._ I thought. I felt a great surge of thankfulness towards Felix for bringing me up here.

Both the wives told me stories of their human life and how they met their mates. Then both took turns playing with my hair which felt really good. I always loved it when people played with hair, I get the feeling where I want to go to sleep. Then they experimented with different shades of eyeshadow on my eyes. They settled for rose pink. They traded my skinny jeans and tank top for a flowery sundress. It was like I was their little barbie doll. Eventually they had the cook come up and bring me lunch. I didn't realize that much time had passed. Around one in afternoon, Aro and Caius came and visited thier wives. Both came and greeted thier wives with a peck on the cheek and asked the usual questions: "How is your day." or " Need anything?". I just sat with my thoughts till Aro pulled me out of them. It was like he just then noticed me sitting there.

"Jade! How nice to see you. I see you've met my wife." He said; loud as usual

"Yes sir." I answered looking up at him.

"And I'm sure they're being good to you." He said. I couldn't tell whether or not it was a question.

"Yes sir." I was still nervous around the elders. Felix and Demetri weren't hard to be around after a few days but it seemed the elders expected much more of me.

"Very well then. They've both drove me and Caius crazy about meeting you." I looked over at Caius who was looking at me with a blank expression on his face much different from Aro's wide grin. Just then I heard Caius speak for the first time, " At least they've settled down. She's met everyone and Felix and Demetri are supposed to be telling her about our kind." All eyes in the room were on me.

"Ahh yes. Jade, how is that coming along?"Aro asked

"Good, I suppose. They've told me about the advantages of your kind."

"Can't rely Felix and Demetri for simple task." Caius muttered.

"Calm down, Brother. She's only been here for four days, I'm sure they were just getting to that." Aro assured him. Caius raised his eyebrows and looked away.

"Well Jade, I hope your time here is becoming more enjoyable." Aro said. I nodded my response because I didn't know what to say.

Both men said their goodbyes and kissed their wives on the cheek. I waited a few minutes to ask my question (in which both women laughed at my response.)

"Is Aro always that loud?" I asked. It had been bugging me ever since I came here. Was he talking unnesecarily loud for my human ears or because he wanted attention, or is it just normal?

Sulpicia laughed before she answered, " No. Not always. He's probably talking louder for you. You're human. The only humans that are in our presence we kill."

"That's what I thought." I blushed as I realized what I said. " About him talking louder for me because I'm human." I said quickly. They must have realized the fear in my tone because Athenodora grabbed my hand and said, " Sweetheart, you don't have to worry. We won't hurt you."

"I've been told. I- I wasn't worried about that. I'm being heavily watched. I feel...protected." I looked up. Both ladies were smiling at me. I was telling the truth, I really did feel protected. I was in a house of thirty five vampires, and Felix was already starting to feel like a brother to me. My smile vanished as I was reminded of my brothers at home and so did thiers.

"Is there something wrong?" Sulpicia aasked with worry lacing her voice; worry written all over her face.

"No." I lied. Maybe I could_ persuade_ them to believe I was okay. They were being too nice to know that my being kept here was killing me on the inside. I forced the smile back on my face and decided to start another conversation. If I told myself not to think about it, I would think about home and then I would breakdown into tears again.

The rest of the afternoon with the wives was spent with different conversations on this and that. The sunlight eventually floated into darkness. Felix came to take me back to my room. Surprisingly, I didn't want to leave. Sulpicia and Athenodora each gave me a hug and told me to visit them again before I left then the floor dissapeared from beneath me and I was being carried to my room. When were in the elevator Felix set me down.

"I've missed you all day kiddo!"

"You've missed me all day?" I asked shocked.

"Yup. I've had to do little task all day. Alec asked about you too." He winked at me. My heart sped up at the mention of _his_ name. I looked up at him with my eyebrows raised.I couldn't control my voice.

"Alec asked about me?"

"He asked where you were. I was suspicious of him..." You could tell he was smiling as he spoke. My heart fluttered like a little bird in my chest._ This _was something I didn't know how to respond to. I was shocked by the smallest things. We waited in ride in silence (besides the little ' dings' of the elevator). We got to my room and Demetri was already waiting there by the bed. He gave me a smile. And gestured toward the table with food on it. I automatically went to it and dug in._Good bread, good meat, good God, lets eat! _

The rest of the night was spent talking about how my day was and Felix and Demetri talking too low and too fast for me to hear or understand. I eventually drifted off unintentionally trying to hear. I was half asleep when I felt somebody cover me up. Then things got quiet and remained peacful for the rest of the night.

**Authors note: Please review. Thanks! :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's note: SM owns Twilight. I worked really hard on this chapter. Enjoy!**

I had been living in Volterra for three weeks now. My class should have left a week ago or maybe sooner since two students were missing. Everything was normal and Demetri would talk to me or tease me like brothers. Sometimes we would watch movies and sometimes we would play vampire hide and go seek. It's like human hide and go seek except faster and we have smarter hiding places. It's a bit harder though. When Aro was in need of their service ,I stayed with Renata or Hiedi who would normally play dress ups with me. I wasn't really mad at Hiedi anymore. Just as I predicted, Volterra was growing on me. Some days I visited the wives. It was like I was let out of school early.

l woke up early one morning to an empty room. I thought it was kind of ironic that nobody was in the room with me. I was so used to waching whatever I do, say or even _think._ It was six in the morning and I was to awake to go back to sleep. I got up, brushed my teeth and my hair, and went to find Felix and Demetri._ Maybe they're just playing hide and go seek with me._ I looked in the closet first with no such luck. I looked in all the usual hiding places; niether were anywhere to be seen. Both were really good at hiding though I preferred hiding with Demetri. If I hid with Felix, Demetri would find us both. Demetri was the best at hide and go seek.

I walked into the hall. I heard a noise coming from the end of the hall. I walked towards the source of the noise and opened the door that I knew was the closet. I flung open the door to nothing. I sighed and turned back into the dark hall

I was at the other end of the hall when I heard the rattling of leaves from the plant by the closet. I walked back over to the plant and looked behind it. There, hiding behind the plant in the shadows was Alec. I gasped. He looked embarassed.

"I'm s-sorry. I was looking for Felix and Demetri. I did-didn't mean to-"

He cut me off. "It's okay._ I'm _sorry_. _" He looked down. _He _was sorry?

"For what?" I asked sceptically.

" Well... I've been...watching you." He answered truthfully.

I didn't know what to think of it but I wasn't mad. He stood up, but still couldn't look me in the face. He speed walked away.

" Wait!" I said urgently. He stopped. "I'm not mad. But why were you watching me?

He made eye contact with me for the first time. " Because I find you interesting." My heart blew up at his words. I could feel the smile spread across my face. I was suddenly plagued with curiosity.

" What do you find so interesting about me though? To myself, I'm not the most interesting person out there."

He was now in front of me. My heart was fluttering and I knew that he could hear it. He was looking in my eyes as he said, " Your intellegence intrigues me. You're smarter than your age. And when you're playing with Felix or Demetri, you fall but you don't cry- you laugh. You're probably one of the few humans that wants to jump out of an airplane. And your scent...it's different. It suits you. Like...grapefruit." He gave me a small smile.

"I smell like grapefruit? ...I like grapefruit. I've been wanting ot ask what I smell like." I replied stupidly.I blushed as he chuckled. Before I knew it, all my surroundings became a blur. He skipped the elevator and ran down the stairs. He slowed down as we neared a tunnel I had never seen before. As we walked in, he looked at me.

" I go to this place whenever I want to get away."

"Where?" It came out kinda gleeful. Almost childlike.

"You'll see."

We neared the end of the tunnel. He opened the heavy door with one hand( the other was supporting me) effortlessly. It was raining outside. He walked faster than the average human but slower than vampires. We were in an alleyway with a few suspicious looking people staring at us. Alec growled and his eyes turned black. We walked out of the alley and were now behing the castle. Both of us were already soaked. Alec looked both ways to make sure nobody was around, when he ran into the forest. We ran, or _he_ ran so fast I was afraid we would run into a tree. I trusted Alec to be careful though. His senses were sharper than mine anyway. We slowed down, just so we were going about twenty miles per hour.

He had brought us to a waterfall. It was small, but it was beautiful. He leapt across the river ( with me still in his hands, nervous as ever!). He put me on his back and told me to hold on tight. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he climbed up the ten feet of rocks. He set me down gently on my feet by the edge. He held onto my wrists as if I were going to fall. The rain hit the flowing water like diamonds. I looked to the drop where the water slip off the rocks like a silk sheet off my skin. I looked over at him and he was looking at me.

"What do you think?" He asked

"It's beautiful..." I was mesmerized. By both the waterfall _and_ Alec.

He sighed, " I found this a few centuries ago. I've never told anyone. Not even Jane."

" You're close to Jane?"

He never told his _sister_, probably the person he was closest to , but he told me and he only knew me for three weeks.

"Yes." He answered. " But I wanted a place to myself, knowing I'd never get one."

I looked back at the waterfall. Something on the water caught my eye. As I realized the sun on the water and felt the warnth on my cheek, I thought about Alec. I looked over at him and he was sparkling. I reached out and touched his hard skin. It had a rough texture since the sun caught it. I pulled my hand quickly away from his face and blushed. He smiled at me before he pulled me back on his back.

I notices an array of colors. It was as picture perfect. The rainbow on the other side of the trees with the sun peaking behind it and in front of the image, a crystal clear waterfall.

" Wait!" I said quick before he could climb off the waterfall.

"What?"Worry was in his tone.

"Look." I pointed towards the rainbow. He looked at it for a few minutes before saying, "Beautiful." There was a three second peuse before he continued, "Like someone I know."

And I knew who that someone was (thought I hate to sound self concieted.) He climbed off the rocks and sped back to the castle. When we entered the tunnel, he took his coat off and put it on me. Then he scooped me back up in his arms and walked slowly back to my room giving me enought time to reflect what had just happened.

**Author's note: I know it's kinda short but I worked really hard on it. We're getting closer to the romance...I'm so excited. And thanks for the reviews! ~Kayti :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight.**

**Authors note: Sorry I took a few days to update. I spent the weekend at a friend's house and I was going to write two drafts for the next chapter but I decided to put this up instead. Alec and Jade need more time together. I just don't want t seem like I'm going straight into the romance- so this is to hold you over till I'm done with the two drafts of the next chapter. R&R!**

* * *

It was the middle of June when I woke up with a note on my other pillow. It was from the one and only, Alec whom I had become friends with in the little time I had been here. I read his elegant cursive,

_Jade,_

_Come to my room. Bring your swimsuit._

_Yours, Alec_

I set the note down and looked in my drawers for my purple bikini Hiedi said would look good on me. I put it on when I found it and looked in the mirror. Hiedi was right- the deep purple looked good against my pale skin and assencuated my eyes. I pulled on a tank and short shorts and left.

I passed a few vampires on the way, who merrily passed with a wave but eventually got to Alec's door. He opened not two seconds after I knocked with a welcoming smile. I walked in and I heard the door shut behind me.

"Where are we going?" I hated asking stupid questions.

"Swimming."

He was searching for something in his drawers.

"Where?" I asked. THe sun was shining lightly from the windows. Had to be somewhere private.

"There's a lake in the woods behind the castle. It's hidden by trees. Don't worry- no one ever comes back there." He added

"Oh. Isn't that where you dump the bodies?"

He turned around and looked at me with a wild expression. "Who told you that?"

"Felix."

"No. I would say don't listen to him but he's supposed be your mentor."

" Oh."

"You can swim right?"

"Of course."

He pulled his swim trunks and t-shirt and folded them. I hopped on his back and we zoomed out of there.

He took a few unfamiliar turn adn brought us to a narrow lake. I hopped off his back.

"Go ahead. I'm going to get dressed behind this tree." He pointed to a huge tree behind us and disapearred.

I stripped down to my swimsuit and trudged into the cold water with caution. I was still paranoid...

I resisted the urge to go peak behind the tree because he would know anyway.

I didn't even hear him get in the water. I gasped as he grabbed my shoulder. He chuckled. My gasps naver fail to amuse him.

"Sorry." He muttered thought I knew he wasn't sorry.

We were now standing in waist deep water. He got a good look at my stomach and cleavage. My cheeks turned red and I looked down. He grabbed my chin adn pulled my face up to look at him.

"Don't be embarassed."

My eyes trailed from his mesmerizing face to his abs. They really _are_ rock hard. I turned to face the other side of the lake. I swam off though I knew he would follow me. I was almost to the other side of the lake when the expected grasp around my ankle came. I pretended to act surprised for his sake and screamed. He did his infamous chuckle and let go. I splashed him.

"I'm going to get you." I chanted

He turned around and swam at human speed. I followed; splashes all around us.

"Catch me if you can!" He laughed, then he sped up to _his _normal speed.

"That's not fair!"

We were both laughing. I thought of something. I silenced my laugh and let my eyes wonder beside me. I screamed.

"Snake!" I eyes widened and he was at my side in an instant.

His brow furrowed, he had on a frantic expression. "Where?"

I giggled my response. Grabbing his shoulders, I jumped on his back.

"Gotcha!" I said with a mouthful of water.

"Oh, you-" He flopped on his stomch and swam foward. It was like walking on water. Literally, all I could see was the back of Alec's head and blue-ggreen water surrounding us. He stopped about ten yards from the edge. I got off his back. It took a few minutes for everything to stop spinning. He looked at me for those few minutes while pushing hair out of my face. I held onto his arm, at least we didn't have to wade.

"Okay. Everything is normal."

"That's good."

"Do you get used to the speed or does everything spin for you too?"

"There's nothing to get used to. Our senses are sharper and faster. It'se normal for us."

"Do you feel any diferent when you are a vampire?"

"In the newborn years everything is new so yea. It's like a great boost of self esteem. It wears off after a decade."

I let the silence sink in for a few minutes before I asked, "Do you ever miss being human?"

A smile played around his lips, "Jade, your curiosity never ceases to amaze me."

He was stalling. He always comments on my curiosity when he's stalling. I said nothing. He apparently wanted to avoid this subject.

I didn't understand what he was doing when he turned me around. Suddenly, I felt his cold fingers untie my bikini top. Just before my breast were exposed, we heard a noise. I held my swimsuit up as he pushed me behind him.

"Demetri..." He came out from behind the tree.

"I knew I would find you two here."

"Leave now." Alec was tense. You could tell he was annoyed.

"I'd get back to the throne room. Aro demands of you. But don't worry, you have plenty of time to spend with Jade. She will be immortal soon."

Alec and I rolled our eyes. I was getting sick of hearing about my mortality. We got out of the lake and found our scattered clothes.

All three of us walked back to the castle in an ackward silence. I was pretty embarassed by the fact that Demetri almost saw me naked. I shrugged it off. Alec went his seperate way to the throne room and me and Demetri went to the elevators. I was glad Felix wasn't around to tease me whene Demetri asked," Skinny dipping?"

* * *

**Authors note: R &R please. And I know I'm a day** **late but I'd like to honor the fallen soldiers and yearn for the families of the fallen. Soldiers truly are heroes and it's about time someones said that. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

**Author's note: Sorry for the wait. I think y'all might enjoy this one... :D**

Felix and Demetri, being the big brothers that they are, tease me about my 'boyfriend' and act all protective. Me and Alec haven't done anything more than kiss each other on the cheeks though. Demetri may be a little suspicious after the skinny dipping incident but his lips were sealed to Felix. Whenever they left to let me sleep, Alec came in and watched me sleep. On nights that I couldn't sleep, he plays with my hair.

I woke up on my birthday- July 14. Alec wasn't sitting beside me like he normally was. Demetri was in his place.

"Happy Birthday." He murmured

"Thank you." I yawned. I pulled the covers over my legs and Demetri helped me off the bed.

I went in the closet and made myself presentable. Demetri looked me up and down when I came out of the closet," You look nice, Sorellina*" I nodded my thanks and we walked side by side to the elevator.

"Felix isn't with you today?" I asked. Felix was normally with Demetri. Mostly because they fought over who got to play with me. I didn't choose favorites.

"Felix went out on a mission shortly after you went to bed."

"When will he be back?"

"In two days."

The doors opened to the waiting area where not even Gianna was there to greet. Something was fishy...

I resisted asking where she was. We turned towards the big doors. Demetri stepped in front of me to open the doors. I could hear giggling as he let me before him and then a sudden, loud" SURPRISE!" From every vampire in the room besides a very bored looking Marcus and Caius. Alec stood in front of Aro's throne. I wasn't thinking as I ran and jumped on him and kissed him fiercly and passionetly. He played along and wrapped his arms around my waist. Every sound in the room went quiet but we ignored it. I knotted my hands in his hair and I heard him growl. He squeezed me closer to him. Our tongues with played with each other for a few minutes before we realized _everyo_ne_, e_ven Marcus and Caius were looking at us. Alec let go of me and I grabbed his cold hand. He kept staring at me with hungry eyes but not for blood. They were _lustful._ Things were quiet for a few minutes till Aro's feathery voice, quietest I had ever heard it, slashed into the silence, "Well...that was...unexpected."

Alec turned to face him. Aro's crimson gaze stayed locked on us as if he couldn't believe what had happened. To be too honest, I couldn't either. I stared back. I could feel every eye on myback. Nobody but Marcus(for the first time) said a word.

" Brother," I glanced over to Marcus, he no longer held a face of boredom but interest...and worry.

Aro floated over to Marcus and took his hand. Aro looked like he was concentrating. The wives were giggling on either side of Caius' throne. I tried really hard not to look at them. No doubt, I would soon be pestered about this.

Aro released Marcus's hand."Interesting..." He clasped his hands toghether," Well, how about we open gifts?"

I opened my gifts, but it didn't stop the ackward stares. I got clothes, jewelry, books,shoes and money . The human chef coooked me a really, really big cake that I would never finish. I offered to share some with him but he just shook his head. Me and my "Brothers" threw some at each other while Alec stood behind my chair, trying not to breath.

Alec seemed surprised that I had kissed him. He held my hand anytime it was free and was free. Honestly, _I_ was surprised I kissed him. It wasn't something I had thought of, just first instinct. Kind of like when you're thirsty on a hot day and someone sets a glass of water in front of you. You would automatically drink it, no second thoughts. Though, in reality, he wouldn't be the glass of water.

More and more vampires left after a couple of hours with a " Happy birthday." and one creepy dude said, "Seven more years..." which creeped me out, reminding me of _The Ring._ The part of the guard I had became friends with (besides Felix, Demetri and Alec, which was Hiedi, Chelsea, Renata, Corin, Afton and Santiago.) plus the wives, the elders, and Jane stayed. Jane wasn't mean or anything, but we weren't friends, we just sort of avoided each other- except when Aro sends her up to get me. I would say "Hello." in the halls and she would nod in response.

For a while we all talked, then the remaider that stayed behind left. As the elders left, Aro whispered in my ear, "Tomorrow I need to see you and Alec in my office." I automatically knew what it was about. When everyone was gone, Alec pulled me towards the door. He turned around when he noticed Felix and Demetri following us.

"Don't follow." He demanded sternly. After a few shrugs and rolling of eyes, they both went seperate ways without a word.

Me and Alec walked to his room instead of mine, and I preferred that. My room was a bit shoved me in and locked the door. Not that anyone couldn't get in- they'd easily break the lock. Though, maybe if someone did try to barge in, the lock would let them know we wanted to be left alone. I didn't know what we were about to do, but hopefully not _that_.

He picked me up bridal style and laid me down gently on his unnecesary bed. My heart started racing and I blushed knowing he could hear it.

"Jade." He was looking at my face, more specifically, my lips.

"Alec." I said his name, I had no other way to respond. He flopped down beside me and we sat in silence. The silence only made our situation wierder, and I couldn't take it anymore when I said," Sorry."

"For what?" He was looking at me with questioning eyes. Honestly, I didn't know either, I had only said that to break the silence.

"For kissing you. It was just the first thing I thought of."

"Don't be sorry. I was sorta...already planning it."

" You were going to kiss me?"

"Yea. It was going to be a second birthday present."

I grabbed the golden chained locket that was hanging in my cleavage. He had given it to me- my favorite gift.

" I really like this by the way. It's beautiful."

"Just thought you would like something personal." He sounded sincere I didn't know what he meant by that.

"Personal?"

"It belonged to my mother. Jane didn't know I had it all these years till you opened it."

You could tell it was well taken care of through the centuries. It had survived seven hundred years and it belonged to his mother. It made it sacred; not because it was pretty but because he had given me something that had to have meant alot to him.

"Was Jane mad?"

"She shot me a few looks but she didn't say anyhting."

I noticed he was looking down my tank top and I didn't know if he was looking at the locket or my breast. Boobs- always a way to pique the interest of men.

"Alec?"

His head snapped up, and he looked taken by surprise," What?"

"What happened to you and Jane? Why were you changed so young?"

His eyes turned painful, making me regret asking the sighed before he started," Me and Jane, we had," His voice broke," We had always seemed different to our village. We never played or talked to other kids- we had each other. Our dad died from an unknown disease when we were six. People gossiped about us, saying we killed our dad, but we ignored it. This was around the time so- called ' Witched' were being executed. When we were fourteen, they kidnapped us. They burned us at the stake. It was not physically but emotionally painful, hearing Jane scream like that. Though, I was silent like I was numb to the pain. Aro had been watching and planning to turn us for a long time then. He saved us from the fire- only to be tortured by another internal fire for three days. He slaughtered our whole village in that time- including my mother." It was the first time he had spoken of any of his past to me and I was in tears. He wiped them away before he continued," When I woke up, I went to our house and got the locket. My mother said my father gave it to her in their youth. I wanted to keep something of hers close to me. And you're close to me."

" And you gave it to me." I finished. He moved a few strands of hair out of my face. He sighed before he went on,"For a while I hated Aro for it. But, eventualy, I decided that as long as I was stuck here, I might as well learn to like him, just like you."

"But Alec, why can't you just leave?"

"Renata is his personal shield. I would never be able to use my powers on him, much less convince Jane to come with me. If Jane wasn't coming, then I wasn't leaving. But where do I have to go anyway?"

I shrugged. I was told about nomadic vampires, but the thought of running around, killing people, never actually having a home was to boring to bear.

"But with you, I would go anywhere." He finished. He cupped my face in his cold hands and crushed his lips to mine. I crawled on top of him, so both of my legs were positioned on either side of his hips. Our breathing got heavier with lust and passion.

I pulled away but rested my head on his chest. I was still trying to catch my breath as he stroked my hair lightly.

"Alec?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever kissed anyone?"

"No one other than you."

The question had been driving me crazy all day. I was glad I got that answer or I would likely be jealous.

"How about you?"

"Not until today." I rolled off him- his cold, hard skin was getting uncormfortable. My hair was now splayed out on the pillotw. He pulled up a little portion to his nose and inhaled and said, " That's killing me."

"I'm sorry." I made a space between us," Do you need to feed?"

"I can handle it."

I felt relief wash over me. I wanted him to stay.

The rest of the night we talked. We talked till it was about midnight, then I eventually layed my head on his chest and drifted off. Just before I fell into slumber, I swear I heard him sing a lullaby to me and he crawled under the covers with me. I had never been so close to any boy in my life. I knew I was going to face teasings from Felix and Demetri but I didn't care. Eveyone knew now. Whatever people think, nobody can change anything.

* * *

**Authors note: Please review. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Authors Note 2

**This is just an authors note:**

** I really need a beta. I try my hardest to correct punctuation and spelling, but sometimes when I go back and read over my old chapters, I see typos and overused words. I don't expect alot, just someone to proof read this story and make sure I'm not forgetting punctuation and using good I'm overusing a word, feel welcome to change it to a similar word, I don't care if you have rearrange the sentence. Just as long as you're not changing the plot. Please be honest with it. So, any beta readers?**

** Thanks, Kayti! :D**


	12. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. I only own Jade. And the plot.**

**I'm sorry about the wait! I promise you I didn't forget it but I spent the past few weeks being lazy, then finding a beta, then not being able to come up with much. **

**Thank you any reviewers to my last chapter!**

**And also a great thanks to LittleNessie12! You are such a great beta and you've really helped. **

**Enough chit chat! Enjoy!**

* * *

It's amazing how you can be so doubtful of something one moment and the next thing you know you're head over heals for what you didn't believe in. So here I find myself walking to Aro's office along side Alec to discuss something we were both aware of. Alec was so sure that Marcus would be there which only made me ten times more nervous. Alec looked completely at ease beside me. I glanced at him and he gave me a smug grin. Knowing he could hear my heart thumping along was bad enough, now_ I_ could hear it too. I grabbed his hand quickly so I wouldn't lose balance; I feared I was going to faint. When we were ten yards away from Aro's study, I grasped his snow white handed tighter. Of course, he noticed my feeling of unease.

"Are you okay?"

"Sure." I sighed, although anyone could clearly tell that I wasn't. He didn't say anything because we were right at the door. He wrapped on it three times lightly, then came a "Come in." from the other side. We walked in to all marble and stone and the smell of wine.I was much like the throne room.

Aro was sitting at his desk, where Marcus was sitting a few feet away and a very sullen looking Caius on the opposite side of Aro. Marcus was his usual unanimated lookign self- but hey, three milenia, no sleep- I don't blame him.

Aro , in contrast to others, was ecstatic ," My young friends! Sit please!"

Caius greeted us with a roll of his eyes when he caught sight of me and Alec holding hands. Or Aro's loud greeting. I couldn't tell.

We walked towards the two chairs in front of Aro's desk. Alec held the chair out for me and I sat down gently in it, trying to be on my best manners. Being mere human, that was probably the most I can do to please three thousand year old vampires.

Oh yeah, that's another thing- I'm not aloud to say things like that about myself in front of Alec, he would just deny it. God love him; he's a sweetheart.

Aro started in a serious tone, " So it seems you two are a couple..." He paused, as if waiting for an answer. I refrained from saying "Naw shit, Sherlock." (because clearly, I _was_ being polite) and was thankful when Alec gave the more appropriate response:" Yes, Master."

Aro's voice piped up a bit "And it seems, you're inseperable." He looked at our intertwined hands, at Marcus, with anxious eyes, waiting for an answer, then back at our hands. Marcus offered his hand which Aro covered with both of his. He held it for a minute, then released it for minute before he continued, " And you are not," He cleared his throat," Doing the deed, yet?- You know what I mean."

I blushed deep scarlet and looked down. How could he ask that question? It wasn't his business. It's not like _we _ask if_ he's_ ' Doing the deed' then again, we really have no reason to. Alec took the question again and answered with a firm "No."

"Quit looking down child, there's nothing to look at on the floor." Caius scoffed. He really does creep me out sometimes but he wasn't permitted to hurt me and I don't think he would. There was something with the elders that you could trust, I guess it's because they set the rules. Or more like, Aro sets the rules and Caius and Marcus _have_ to go along. And I sure may not know a hell of a lot about Caius but I do know he is a skilled fighter and it seems like he would have pulled Aro's head off a long time ago but I guess it's smart of him not to... because, after all, Aro does have Jane on his side.

I looked back up, though I couldn't hide the embarassment in my eyes. I avoided any eye contact and let my eyes trail around the room. They eventually settled on the papers.

Aro continued," But you are watching her sleep?" Okay, now he's making it sound like Alec sound like a creep.  
"Yes sir."

"Well, Marcus here says your relationship with young Jade here is quite close. And despite the audience you had in the room yesterday, it didn't stop you two from kissing." Aro paused. "...So I have an offer."

"What is it, Master?" Alec asked. I wouldn't call Aro Master; it would make me feel like a dog. Aro is not really a bad man, he's been good to me. Fuck, he was about to kill me and here I am to tell you all this. And he's been kind of fatherly to me too but like any other person who hasn't seen their dad in three months, that's kind of hard to think about. Aro just gets kind of annoying sometimes. Even Sulpicia agrees. It might be the fact that one moment he's cheery, but the next, it's like he's Mr. Supreme Ruler of All, ready to smite you with a snap of his fingers.

"How would Miss _Jade_ here like to live next door to you?"

They all looked at me as if waiting for an answer, and I spoke up for the first time, " Um, sure sir. I would like that."

Aro clapped his hands together,making the sound echo around the room." Well, it is settled. We shall move you tomorrow." Aro switched gears all of a sudden. "Now, as guardian of Jade, I would like it if you don't go to far with the relationship, just as long as she is human. It's good to stay on the safe side...you could kill her."

I didn't really know when Aro _himself _thought himself as my 'guardian' but if thats how he thought himself over me, okay. Hell, I'd only been here for three months and I still wasn't used to having my mom tell me to do the laundry or have my dad constantly remind me to do things that I had already done. Annoying things, yes, but I miss having my parents on my ass or my siblings surrounding me asking me to play with them. I knew I was on the verge of tears so I cleared my mind of those thoughts. I was staying in Volterra, or I'd die.

Alec answered ' Yes sir' or ' No sir' to the rest of the pointless question while I sat back deep in my thoughts, leaving only a portion of my mind to whatever Aro had to say. You could tell Marcus and Caius were doing the same.

Aro eventually dismissed us and relieved me of my boredness. As planned, the next day I was being moved into the room next door to Alec. That room had been vacant for a long time. Alec said it belonged to one of the guard who had broken a rule two centuries ago.

Felix and Demetri moved the furniture and me and Alec gathered my personal belongings in boxes and carry them down. The superstrength and speed became very handy in this particular situation. We had it done in about half an hour. After that Felix and Demetri challenged us to a game of hide and go seek. We all go throught that time as a kid where we used ' Eeny meenie mighty mo' as a way to make desicions but in this case Demetri was always 'It'. Of course, Demetri found us everytime. Anytime we play this game, we each hide seperately on the last round. Alec went towards the kitchen and Felix ran down stairs. Its not really fair that I'm human, giving me disadvantages. I try to think of the smartest places I can to hide. I've hidden with the wives, in th cabinets and in the tunnel before each time being found with Demetri's amazing tracking skills. This time I thought of something different: the elevator.

I went to the elevator, where I do my best thinking. Anytime it would go to a floor, I would press a random button and go to another one. I did that about four times. I was going to the first floor, not really knowing whether or not Felix and Alec have been found yet when the doors opened. Right there waiting for me was Demetri with a wide grin.

"Oh crap..." I ran out, knowing it wouldn't do me any good. When I was least expecting it, I slipped on a liquid. I ackwardly fell down and hit my head on the floor. Demetri had been running, slowly for a vampire, and apparently hadn't picked up on it. He ran right over my right arm that was splayed out on the floor. All I heard was a crack and then a huge jolt of pain. I felt a few tears leak out from beneath my eyes. Demetri realized what he had done and ran back in my direction. He knelt done beside arm. I felt paralyzed but I sat the rest of my body up. It didn't take but a glance at my arm to see that it was snapped in half. I had never broken a single bone before but my first reaction to this was nausea. I gasped, looked up at Demetri, glanced back at my arm, then started hyperventilating.

Demetri picked it up to examine it as if trying to play doctor. Please excuse all the pervertedness in that last sentence. My tears were right on the surface.

"I'm sorry, Jade. I didn't mean too."

Gianna who had just gotten off the phone saw what had happened and walked over. "Oh my..." She practically whispered.

"It's my fault." Demetri said with a look of guilt in his eyes. I looked back up at Gianna.

"Is there anything I could do?" She offered.

"Felix is in the throne room, Alec is in the kitchen. Go get them."

Gianna nodded and was off. Demetri slid his hand up to the center of my back as if I couldn't support myself.

"I would pick you up, but Alec is much gentler. And it might get his mind off killing me."

Before I could respond, I heard an all to familiar voice coated with a foriegn tone. Anger. "You better pray I don't get my sister at you. If I weren't worried, I would." Alec stepped out of the shadows with a scared looking Gianna. She turned into the throne room.

Alec laid his eyes on me and dashed forward. He knelt down and gently grabbed my arm. He looked at it for a tenth of a second then back up at Demetri. "Explain." He ordered.

Gianna walked out of the throne room with Felix and Aro at her side. We ignored them as Demetri sighed.

Demetri explained what happened nervously. When he finished I quickly said "But is was an accident. Really it was my fault."

Demetri shook his head at me "No, I should have been more careful."

_Okay, dumass I was trying to take up for you. _I thought, suddenly annoyed._ Be chivarous if you want- but you might just end up in a pile of ashes._

Alec still looked angry at Demetri but picked me up. He ignored mine and Gianna's gasps and turned towards Aro. "What should we do Aro?"

Aro had a blank expression." It seems we will have to do what all mortals do when they are hurt. She must go to a hospital."

Gianna piped up " But master are you sure you can handle that?" Was she referring to his control? When was the last time they had all fed?

"Gianna, you drive Jade to the hospital. We run and find a kill on the way." Aro said calmly.

"But Master-" Alec was cut off.

"There will be no more accidents today. It's safer for Jade if we are well fed before we go to a place where there is enough blood to last us a decade." Aro said in a final tone.

"Can I carry her out to Gianna's car?" Alec asked; I don't know why, he would do it anyway. He was a stubborn fellow.

"That seems appropriate."

So from there on I was being guided to Gianna's camaro. I knew the Volturi had too pay her pretty well but damn. I was set down in the back seat and as soon as the door was shut Alec ran off in the direction of the others.

And then I was being driven to the hospital trying not to look down at my arm.

"Are you okay back there?"

_Well I'm just dandy _I thought to myself. Instead I answered with "Uh huh."

We pulled into the hospital and I was guided with Gianna's arms around my shoulders as I cradled my arm. We walked into a lobby with an elderly couple, a teenage boy with blood staining his jeans, two small children with runny noses and one red headed little boy who was about to puke. To late. I never have been a sympathy puker but the puke that I had been holding back for a while now spilled right in front of us onto the floor.

I knew it would be a while till I get to see a doctor and I had puke all over my shirt. Alec was giong to come and see me like this. Great, this was going to be fun.

* * *

**Okay, I know it's kind of cheesy and cuts off in a weird place but I will think of something better for the next chapter. Love ya, all my wonderful readers!**

**If you would just do me a favor and go to my profile, there is a poll on there: What should the name of my Renesmee/ Jacob fic be? Please vote!**

**P.S. If you review this, that just makes you ten times more awesome! **

**~Kayti**


	13. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Author's note: Here's the next chapter! Sorry about the long wait. **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Gianna and I sat in silence next to the puke kid ( technically I was the puke kid too now), waiting on the others to arrive. Gianna, God bless her, ran back to her car and got me one of her spare t-shirts in the back of her car for me to wear. I definetely owe her.

It took about thirty minutes for them to arrive and many of the female patients gasped when they strode in the room. It _is _hard to get over their beauty, and I don't blame them. I had been with them for a almost three months and I still couldn't get over their vampiric beauty.

Aro took a seat on the right of Gianna and Alec next to me. Felix and Demetri stood with their backs to the wall. The bald man who had been vacuuming opened his mouth to say something, but shut it when he saw Felix.  
"You changed shirts?" Alec had a concerned crease in his eyebrow. He looked up and down my sides, examining Gianna's old t-shirt, possibly one she had from high school. Beats me.

"Yes." I sighed, hoping he wouldn't ask why.

"Why?"

Oh well, it was only a slight chance he wouldn't notice that I changed shirts in the first place."I threw up. It's nothing."

"Well that's too bad, I liked that shirt on you." He said dissapointed, referring to my dark purple cami that showed a tad bit of cleavage. As much cleavage that you can get with my two pancakes for boobs ( I was overexagerating there, I'm not _that_ flat chested. Just not as big as I like.)

I rolled my eyes, someimes he can be full of it. And for that, I loved him.

Eventually, we were called in and I got the nervous twinge you get just before you go into the doctors office. Happens every time.

The doctor who called us in was a lady in her mid thirties with frizzy red hair and dull gray eyes. She wore no make up and was kind of homely looking. She introduced herself as Dr. Jones. She took an x-ray (even though we didn't need one, you could clearly see that it was broken, but it was probably a requirement.) and gave me a shot. All the vampires, or you could say alll the guys since me and Gianna were the only humans_ and_ the only girls besides Dr. Jones, cringed as the needles entered my viens. Then it was time for the cast. She put on the cast and then wrapped some tape around it. The tape was neon green and I picked out the color. That was the best part, if there was anything good about this. Then she gave me some supplies and some instructions and sent us off. I was stuck with this cast for the next three months. Fun times.

In case you haven't noticed, I was being sarcastic in that last sentence.

It was already dark outside by the time we got out. Aro sat shotgun, while the rest of us crammed in the back. I sat in Alec's lap, so it wasn't so bad for me. I wasn't the one being jabbed in the ribs with elbows. My head wasn't even touching the ceiling in Alec's lap but Felix's was. Poor guy, he barely fit in this car. Demetri just silently sat beside us with this sorry look in his eyes. I already knew why, so no need to ask why. He had been like that since he heard my arm snap in two.

Gianna was softly singing along with Sheryl Crow, with both eyes on the road, luckily, or I would be sent flying out the windshield like a bat out of hell. And I had had enough of the hospital for one day.

I sighed and looked into the crimson eyes that I love so much. He was staring at me with a blank expression. I leaned into him but stopped as a phone rang in the front seat. I snapped out of my lustful demeanor and looked up. The phone belonged to Aro. He picked it up and answered it. You could tell Sulpicia was on the other end asking about my well being because he was saying things like "Yes, Love, she's okay." and "I'm sure you were concerned." . He hung up after about two minutes. He turned towards the backseat.

"That was Sulpicia. She was checking on you. Her and Athenodora have been so worried ever since one of the guard told her about the accident shortly after we left."

I nodded and let my tired head fall on his shoulder. I didn't feel to pretty. My hair was in tangles, I had a horrible taste in my mouth (probably from hunger and residue from throwing up even though I washed it out with water.), and I was in desperate need of a shower. Plus, I was in a car of vampires. I nearly groaned but held it back, knowing I would be one soon. I happened to enjoy being human at the moment. You really don't realize how good being human is till you are about to become a blood sucker for the rest of eternity.

Gianna parked the car in the back of the castle and left it running. I had heard her telling Aro she needed to run home for something. I was helped out of the car, despite my protest. I walked in hand in hand- my left hand, the one that's not in a cast-with Alec.

Aro was gracefully striding in front of us, while you could feel Felix and Demetri's presence behind us. Gianna had already drove off.

Aro turned to go to his office shortly after we entered the building. When he was long gone, Demetri turned back into the Demetri we all know and love.

"So, no hide and go seek for a while now?" He joked.

"Ha ha," I laughed sarcastically, "So, Demetri is back?"

"He never left." Alec muttered

"You know what I mean ." I would have elbowed him in the ribs but there's really no point in risking my other arm.

"Hey, Demetri has been my partner in crime for about four hundred years now, he will always be the same."

I laughed, "Partners in crime?"

Silence. That was a stupid question. I put a mental image in my mind of a facepalm. I then spoke up to break the ackward silence. I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Anyone know what time it is?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"The clock tower said half past eight." Alec said beside me.

"How long were we gone?"

"'Four in a half hours." Demetri replied

"It only seems longer than that." My eyebrows raised up and down quickly as I shook my head ever so slightly.

We turned into the elevator and Demetri gently pressed the button labled two and folded and folded his arms behind his back.

I started to wonder why Felix and Demetri were following us, but I remembered they were on the same floor. My room was to the right of Alec's, Felix was to the right of me and Demetri was across from Felix. Jane's bedroom was to the left of Demetri, across from Alec . Apperently, Aro liked to keep his highest guard on the same floor. Except Renata, she had a room next to his office, since she was his personal shield.

We weren't as close toghether as we may seem, though. The rooms were spacious; complete with a bathroom and beyond giant walk-in closet.

"Can I come in?" Alec asked as he escorted me in my room.

"Sure, sure." I muttered, blinking tiredly.

We were bid goodnight from Felix and Demetri as I stepped in.

"How's your arm?" Alec asked, dor the one hundreth time.

"It's fine." I said back, getting irritated.

We were at my bed my now. I had to get out of these clothes.

'You wouldn't mind if I take a shower?"

" 'Course not."

I gathered up some pajamas and went into the bathroom. He waited as I let the suds cleanse my naked body. I tried to make it quick, even though I knew he wouldn't get impatient.

I practically jumped out of the shower onto the towel and dried myself off. When I reached for my clothes I noticed something. Uh oh...

"Alec?" I called, nervousy tinting my voice. I'm sure he detected that.

"Yes?" His voice sounded a bit faint because of the door between us.

"Um..." How was I going to saty this? I'm freaking out! " Could you like,um-"

"What?" His voice was closer, outside the door maybe, worry lacing every word.

"Could you get me some panties?" I spit out. Of all things I forgot, it had to be panties? It couldn't have been a t-shirt or something?

He didn't respond. Great, I freaked him out.

Oh, I thought as a smalll pile of black lace landed in front of me, And he didn't just reach in the drawer and grabbed them without looking. I have have briefs, hipsters and boxers on top- laces and thongs which I rarely wear are at the bottom. Well, it was to be expected- that's what you get when you ask your boyfriend to get your underwear. Lesson learned.

I sighed and slipped into my clothes slowly, making no move to speed up and face Alec out there. I pulled a comb through my hair and walked out.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed. I plopped beside him and he pulled me in his lap, inching back to the headboards.

"Do you feel better?" He asked, a smile on his lips as if he already know the answer.

I nodded, "You have no idea how gross I felt in that hospital." I shuddered, indicating my disgust.

"Are you hungry?"

I shook my head, "Not so much after I got sick."Besides, it's not food I'm interested in right now."

He growled, and before I knew it, I was out of Alec's lap and he was hovering over me. My eyes widened.

A smug grin spread across his face, his voice sort of, what's the word? Seductive? Bingo. That's what I'm looking for. "Please don't make me do this."

I felt stupid. "Do what?" I asked, a crease in my brow.

"This." And then he swiftly leaned down and kissed me fiercely on the lips. Oh Alec...you had to do that?

He pulled away, not pulling his gaze away from my face.I didn't want to look away either; who would want to look away from his smooth, marble, flawless face? I could marvel over it for eternity.

" I love you." I whispered.

"But not as much as I love you." He muttered, and it was like music to my ears. He had a voice better than Bono. And that's a lot coming from me, since I happen to love U2. I was one of my favorite bands. Is it considered lame to like music your parents listened to?

I surpressed a sigh as he gently layed down beside me. We sat in silence for a few minutes till he took me by surprise and kissed me again. In midkiss we heard someone shriek, "You had to love a human, didn't you?"

We both turned out heads to see an angry Jane standing in the doorway. Oops, we left the door open.

* * *

**Author's note: Please review! Thanks! :D**

**P.S. Please check my profile, I wrote another story. It's called Stars Go Blue and you might like it if you like Renesmee and Jacob.**

**~Kayti**


	14. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"I'll be right back." Alec whispered into my ear, jumping off the bed faster than you can say Okeechobee.

You could hear two sets of footsteps in the halls as Alec went after Jane.

Honestly, I don't know what happened. I mean, I know she was pissed that he kissed me, but that had happened yesterday too. Or I had kissed him, whatever. Had she been holding in alll the anger all this time? How could she do that? If I tried to keep in anger, I would fail miserably, I mean, miserably for everyone else. And then I would be miserable with embarrassment.

I got up and walked towards the door and looked down the hall. Alec gave me one last glance before turning the corner. A look that read _Don't follow -this could be dangerous._

So I stayed put. Just as I turned to go back into my room, Felix charged out of his room with a frantic expression.

"What happened?" He asked, eyes so full of concern that I felt bad for not giving him much of an answer.

"I'm not really sure." I lied.

"Well, where's Alec? Wasn't he in there with you or something?"

Great. Another question I'll have to lie for. "I don't know the answer to that either." I said, shaking my head. Well, I'm not expected to know everything, am I?

Felix sighed and slowly turned to go back into his room. Slowly, as if expecting or waiting for some answers. I shut my door before Demetri could bust out and plague me with questions.

I waited patiently for Alec to return. We needed to talk since we haven't talk almost all day, being at the hospital and all. I lost patience after almost an hour and went to bed.

* * *

When I awoke, Alec still wasn't there. Instead, sitting in a chair across the room, Jane was staring out the window with a blank expression. I was surprised that she was here, I was expecting Alec instead.

I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair. I wiped the drool off my face. I felt gross with Jane in the room.

Jane wouldn't even make eye contact with me. Instead she plainly said, "You broke your arm."

"Yesterday..." I muttered, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

She ignored my response completely, cutting the crap and jumping to her point. "You're in love with my brother." The words came out sharp, tainted with hate; cutting through the silence. "And he's in love with you..."

_So it seems, Sherlock._ I thought, holding my tongue. There was no need to piss her off anymore than she already is.

"You know in seven hundred years, he's the only one I've been close to?" She asked, though it was a statement more than a question."Besides Aro, of course."

I sat silent, waiting on her to continue. I already knew Jane was close to Alec and vice versa.

"And then you, a mere_ human_, comes here as _food_," I cringed at the word 'food'. "And you get the both of them wrapped around your fingers. Fingers that I can easily and happily snap."

I opened my mouth to say something smartass but shut it. I was kind of hurt, I didn't know Jane hated me this much.

"Now Alec rarely speaks to me. Aro still talks to me- to give orders. I have to prompt them to talk." For the first time there was pain in Jane's voice." You don't know how it feels to be..."

"To be what?" I spoke up, my voice croaky.

"Trapped in a young body when your mind is years beyond. Forgotten. Betrayed. So many words can go there."

For the first time I actually had a little bit of sympathy for Jane. Even though she called me food. I just didn't think she would turn this situation into a soap oprah.

"I'm sorry." I murmured. She was right about not knowing how she feels.

"What are you sorry for?" She retorted. "You didn't betray me like the people I thought to be nieghbors."

I braved up, "What do you want me to say? "

"I don't know..." She muttered. She looked in her lap."I think I should give you the warning I never had: they've been discussing turning you younger since it's obvious you and Alec are mates. You'll get a taste of being stuck as a child for eternity."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Alec told me to apoligize."

_Okay then...get on with it_. I thought bitterly even though I didn't say anything, I just looked at her.

As if she read my mind, she spat," That was it."

"Alright..." I replied. _Would it have killed a tree to actually say 'sorry'?_

We were both quiet for a few minutes, marinating in our thoughts till she finally said, "Alec gave you that locket."

What the hell? That was out of the blue. I didn't expect her to bring that up. "Yes, he did." I replied. I grabbed the chain that had been hanging around my neck; the locket hanging between my breast.

"I haven't seen that in years." She said, her voice a bit softer this time though.

"Alec said it belonged to-"

She cut me off, " Yes, it belonged to our mother. She used to wear it everyday."

"It's pretty." I said stupidly.

She acted as if I hadn't said anything, though I knew she heard. "And by 'years' I mean since I was human. Which was seven hundred years ago." She said sharply, almost a hiss.

I was quiet, once again.

"Look at you, bitch. You are vunerable. _Human_. Why the hell would you fall for someone who can snap your bones, much like yesterday and in addition cut off all your senses and never have to turn them back on?" She said, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know."

"It doesn't matter though, does it? Because you would have been one of us anyway."

I looked away, out the window. I sure wished Alec would come and cut _her _senses off. Where was he when I need him lately?

"I can't blame you for liking him. He can be so nice when he wants to be."

Was she trying to make me feel better? I highly doubt it.

"He spoke to me first. And yes, your brother is a charmer." I said, gaining confidence.

She looked at me and smiled a little.

"As a person, you're not that bad. I just wish Alec wouldn't care so much for a human. It weakens his reputation."

That took me off guard." Um, thanks." I swallowed, "I guess..."

_And sometimes you're not that bad either. Just a bitch sometimes. _I thought. I was about to say it, but bit my tongue- I would end up ripped in pieces.

I wonder if Alec told her to say that or if she said it out of the kindness of her heart.

"I must get going." She said, suddenly. She jumped up and without turning to me she said, "Good day."

"You too." I muttered.

The door shut, leaving me by myself.

_No hard feelings, no hard feelings..._

* * *

**I know what you're thinking: "Finally an update!" or "What took her so long?" or something along the lines of that- and I apoligize, I forgot about it. But the next chapter should be up soon! Also thanks to any reviewers/favoriters/alerters. I love you all!**

**Make my day and review! ~Kayti :DD**


	15. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Well, you know who Twilight belongs to.**

**Here's the next chapter enjoy and review!**

* * *

The months after Jane's visit passed very fast. In the five months that followed that ackward morning, many things had happened. Two weeks afterwards, I almosst became snack to a very hungry vampire who's name I already forgot. Luckily, Felix happened to be nearby at the time and he killed the vampire just before he bit my neck.

Three weeks after that, Aro, Marcus and Caius decided they were going to teach me some of their history, which I thought wa suppose to be Felix and Demetri's job but they said that their job was to teach me the mechanics and abilities of being a vampire, which I already knew. I have class in whoever is teaching me office or study. I have class once a week.

Sometime in late September, Alec decided to take me to lunch, even though he doesn't eat and we got kicked out for making out over our table. Soon after we had a _longgg_ talk with Aro and he called me 'daughter' and it really ticked me off - He will never be able to replace my dad, but I guess I could just take it or leave it since I'm stuck here. The whole situation overall was kinda funny.

In October, I got my cast off and to celebrate, Demetri, Felix, Alec and I played hide and go seek. Even Hiedi, Santiago,Chelsea, Renata, Afton and Corin joined in. It was the most epic game of hide and go seek I have ever played.

A few days after that, there was almost _another_ accident with a hungry vampire. I was on my way to the throne room and it was Alec to the rescue this time.

Now, it is early December and I'm sitting here listening to Caius go on in a very bored and bitter manner about some encounter he had with a ' Child of the Moon'. I'm trying to take in what I can, thankful that I'm not going to be tested. Marcus was sitting next to Caius, looking a lot like I did right now- bored. I can literally sleep like a baby right now. Aro was normally the one to give these classes, but he was in his study sending letters to 'friends'. Yes, you read this correctly, he is sending _letters_ to people, despite my attempts (though practically feeble) to convince him to get e-mail. Eventually, I just said, "Face it, Aro is old school."

And when he read my thoughts, he asked what I meant. Double facepalm.

When class was over, I had to be escorted out of class since we already had enough almost-accidents. To my relief, Alec was standing outside the door smiling like a jackass eating briers, saving me an ackward, quiet walk to my room with Caius. Caius turned back into his study and I planted a kiss on Alec's perfect lips. We joined hands and started down the hall.

"So, how was class?" He asked.

"Boring." I answered. I don't know why he always asks, he gets the same answer every time.

"I was listening." He stated.

"Why? Don't you have any funner things to do?"

"Nope." Alec replied, plain and simple.

As we passed a window, I caught a glimpse outside. It was cloudy and rainy. In the summer, we would go to the waterfall he had shown me in June, but in December, we or-_I-_ would be risking pneumonia.

He noticed my gaze out the window and sighed," I never liked winter."

"Same here. But your birthday is in winter?" I said, remembering his upcoming birthday.

"Yeah, but..." His voice trailed off

I remembered his dad died in winter and I felt bad inside.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot." I said, with sympathy clinging to every word.

He shrugged it off, " It's nothing, there's other reasons to hate winter."

"Like the biting cold?" I offered

"Yup. And it's also the most desperate time of year. People try to rob this place every year." He added in an annoyed toned.

"Is that what that man was trying to do last week?" I asked, wincing as I remembered the man that Felix killed before my very eyes. Definetly not a very fun thing to witness.

"Yes." He didn't sound to happy and I decided it was time to change the subject.

I jumped to a random conversation starter. "What do you want to do?"

"Whatever you want to do."

Damn it, Alec, you're not helping the conversation!

"I'm kinda hungry. Can we go to the kitchen?" I asked. We were just about to pass the kitchen anyway.

"Sure." Alec muttered.

We turned into the kitchen and Gianna was already in there cooking herself lunch. The sweet and spicy aroma shook my senses. It smelled like some kind of chicken.

Gianna jumped as we walked in; eyes wide, holding a spatula in one hand. We must have scared her.

"W-would you like some?" She stammered

"Yes, thank you." I replied, not bothering to ask what it was.

"It's almost finished." Gianna assured me- a lot calmer than before- whie reducing the heat to low, as Alec held out a seat for me.

I plopped down in the seat and muttered my thanks. Gianna sat across from me with a glass of water.

"It's simmering." She told me, sounding apolegetic for having me wait.

_Just let the spices get to know each other_. I thought in an accent I couldn't quite put a name to, remembering something my mother told me a while back about a cooking show she used to watch.

I laughed at my thoughts. Both gave me a questioning look. I just shook my head. That's one thing about me: I tend to laugh at my thoughts.

Just then, Felix and Demetri, or should I say 'Lethal weapons one and two'. I nicknamed them that two months ago but niether of them got the joke.

"Hey Kiddo!" Felix greeted, as he does all the time, though he was more childlike than the rest of us.

"Hey to you too, Tweedle dee and Tweedle dum." I chuckled. I despise being called Kiddo...

Gianna laughed at my colorful greeting but everyone else had a 'What-the-hell' look on their perfect faces. I didn't bother to explain. We always threw random nicknames at each other, if I took the time to explain each of them, we'd be here all day.

Demetri hung over my chair, while Felix took a seat next to Gianna. He winked at her and she blushed. She got up to check on her chicken medley and turned to me, "It's done." She declared before turning off the heat completely.

I got up and fixed a plate, then sat back down. Alec, Felix and Demetri must have gotten a whiff because the look on their faces was priceless. Before I could take a bite, Felix voice cut the silence, "Hey Alec, I dare you to eat some of this..." He made a face, as if trying to add emphasis to whatever he was trying to say." Stuff."

Gianna looked up from her food and elbowed Felix very lightly in the ribs. She raised her eyebrows at him, "Stuff?"

Felix ignored her, instead he watched as Alec got up. He watched Alec, with eyes like a hawk, as if making sure he really ate it. Alce picked up a fork and stabbed a piece of chicken. He got it two inched away from his face when Felix cleared his throat. Alec stopped with his fork in midair and turned around.

"What?" Alec asked, face disgusted, but gorgeous at the same time.

"Why don't you turn around so we can see you?" Felix dared

Alec rolled his eyes. He walked back over to me and pushed the fork in _my_ mouth. I didn't know why he did so till he kissed me and stole the piece from my mouth. He chewed the chicken with an unpleasent look on his face. He swallowed it down, then leaned back into me to finish the kiss. Just as his marble lips met mine, something hit me in the head. We broke apart to see a piece of chicken covered in tomato sauce at my feet. Alec growled, apparently mad about the interuption and grabbed a chunk off my plate and threw it at Felix. Gianna gasped, realizing what just happened. Felix caught the flying chicken in midair and aimed for Alec's head. Alec dodged the chicken and it hit Demetri square in the chest with a thud.

I felt Demetri's hands release my seat. He growled," Okay, now I'm in." He grabbed the piece from the floor and threw it at Felix. Instead, it hit Gianna who had stood up to avoid the mess. She gasped and stomped out of the kitchen, muttering swear words about how mad she wasthat Demetri stained her white blouse.

We all laughed. amused at her expression. Felix shouted, "FOOD FIGHT!" just like that one person in movies that always does. To think of it, had anybody ever aactually been in a food fight?

I got excited and started throwing food at Alec, since no one had hit him yet. Of course, he wasn't mad but he took a bag of shredded cheese of the granite countertop and threw a handful at my hair. I caught some in my mouth and spit it on his face. I hopped up and opened a full liter of pepsi. I was about to shake it when I remembered the mentos I coincidentally had in my pocket. I emptied the whole pack into the bottle and aimed it Felix, who was the main target of the fight, since he started it after all. Demetri threw another chicken at him. His frosted brown hair his was cover in sauce. I let the whole bottle spew out on Felix.

Felix jumped around," Oh no you didn't!" He did in a horrible mimic of a cheerleader. We all laughed.

When I was least expecting it, I felt something pour out on my head. By the color on my shirt I could tell it was pizza sauce. I screamed in surprise an turned around to see Alec, with a huge grin on his face. I grabbed a few peices of chicken that were left in the pan and threw them at his face. He made no effort to get out of the way.

Felix and Demetri were now throwing random foods, like apples and bananas, anything edible they can get their hands on, at each other. The kitchen was quite a mess now and smelled revolting. Demetri then backed up- he was standing in front of me- and I thought of something. Demetri wasn't as soaked as the rest of us...

I took a glass and filled it with water all the way to the brim. No one seemed to notice. Alec was about to squeeze a banana down Felix's shirt, as Demetri was about to throw a rotten tomato at him. Why was everybody targetting Good, ol, lovable Felix? Oh yeah, he started.

I snapped out of my thoughts and resumed what I was doing. I let out a very fake but very believable scream. Of course, it didn't pass them and all three of my favorite people turned around, thats when I made my move. I poured the full glass of water on Demetri. As clutzy as I am, I slipped on the water, letting out a real scream. We were all laughing now but not for long.

Just as it got quiet, Caius bust through the door, and damn, he looked furious. He took one look around the room. "I came in here to see what in the bloody hell all of this damn racket is about. Felix, Demetri, you two are supposed to be on guard, not in here fooling around." He barked.

Felix and Demetri changed gears from playful to orderly just like that. They were barely reconizable.

"Leave." Caius demanded while pointing out the door. "And change clothes." He added.

Felix and Demetri quickly left with a muttered, "Yes, Master."

So that left me and Alec in the kitchen with an angry Caius. Caius looked down at me who was still sitting in a puddle of water.

"Get up." He ordered. Alec held out a hand, which I accepted and pulled me up.

Caius's eyes focused on Alec, covered in pizza sauce and shredded cheese. "All of you knew my quarters are near. Who's idea was it to..." He trailed off, unsure of what to call our mess.

"Food fight?" I suggested.

Caius ignored me and waited on Alec to answer. Alec sighed, "Felix."

Caius thought for a few seconds, before saying exasperately, "Why does this not surprise me?" then he stormed out of the kitchen without another word.

Me and Alec exchanged glances before we quickly made our way out of the smelly kitchen. The maid will clean it up anyway.

We took seperate showers and chilled in his room since we were normally in my room. We were on his pointless bed, with some channel I've never heard of playing on the tv in the background that weren't even paying attention to. He was stroking my wet hair, while we were playing a game of twenty questions.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked, though I'm pretty sure it's red. It was a question I never thought of asking him.

Instead of stereotypical red, he surprised me with another answer. " Jade green. Your eyes and name in one color." He said with a smug smile on his face.

I rolled my eyes. He was so full of it. " You know, Jade isn't even my real name."

"What is your real name?" He asked, with the infamous crease in his brow whenever he is curious.

"Avery Jolene." I anwered. "Jade is my grandmother's name. I resembled her so much, they nicknamed me after her. Unfortunetly, she died when I was seven years old."

"I'm sorry for your loss." He said solemnly. "Avery Jolene." He sounded my name out on his artic tongue. "Its beautiful. It fits you."

"Thanks." I murmured.

"Though, of course," He continued, "You can make any name beautiful." He leaned down and kissed my pale forehead.

"So, my name can be Chewbacca and you would think its beautiful?" I challenged.

He chuckled, "Of course."

"You're such a wierdo." I teased, immature as it sounds.

"And you love me for it right?"

I practically attacked him as he said it, though he didn't seem to mind at all. He responded to the kiss with as much ferocity as I had. We broke apart, so I could breath.

I laid my head on his chest, " Have I ever told you I love you?" I whispered.

"You may have mentioned it a time or two." He replied, " Actions speak louder than words though."

"So when will you sleep with me?" I asked.

He took a deep, unneccesesary breath, " You know, if I kill you, I'd have a lot of explainng to do."

I felt stupid. "Oh."

"Why don't we keep it at kissing for now?"

"Okay then." then I jumped on him and continued the kiss.

* * *

**Hope you liked that! Thank you to anyone that reviewed chapter 12 and I would like to send another thanks to my beta LittleNessie12!~Kayti :D**

**Review!~**


	16. Authors Note 3

**Greetings Readers!**

**First and foremost, I would like to say SORRY about the authors note.**

**Second, I would like to mention that I'm not quitting on the story. I've sent the next chapter to LittleNessie12 to beta it (to LittleNessie12- thanks!)**

**I apologize for the wait; I've been busy and mostly lazy lately.**

**And thirdly, I have a twitter account, so if any of you would like to add me, I'm RatherBeAWriter.**

**Love and good reads, Kayti :D**


	17. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: You know who it belongs to.**

**Thanks for all the reviews/favorites/alerts.**

**Now, the long awaited chapter!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Christmas finally passed and New Years came and so did the long awaited time for Alec to tell me about the idea of changing me early. Even though I knew he would ask me at some point, I nervously stuttered my answer. I still remember this moment as clear as day:

It was right when I woke up, about eight or nine, the second day of March when he told me. I figured he had probably thought about it all night as I slumbered in my own bedroom right next to his. I sat up from my oversized bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Next thing I know, I heard someone clear their voice in the doorway. The voice I instantly recognized to belong to Alec by the masculine and melodic octaves. Irritated that he didn't knock (and part of it was my morning mood), I glanced to my left and whispered my first words of the day, "Good morning."

I was kind of embarrassed because I had that rusty morning feeling. He didn't reply as he walked over to my bed; head down and eyes averted. He seemed nervous, but I didn't know why. He gently sat on my bedside.

"Jade." He addressed me, finally looking somewhere besides the floor.

It was March, and the fresh spring sun was seeping through the window, hitting his face and causing his face to light up in a collection of diamonds.

"Alec." I replied

He tried to brave up by clearing his throat once more," I've been meaning to ask you this." He began; fingers tracing the patterns on the silky red comforter." Do- do you want to be turned sooner than we originally planned?"

He was quite hesitant to ask and I was hesitating to answer. I took in a silent deep breath and exhaled slowly before I practically stuttered my answer, "You- you want to change me younger?"

"Yes." He said, much more laid back this time.

I considered my options for a moment. Option one, I could say yes and be a vampire with Alec; fourteen and a half forever. Or I could wait until I was twenty and just make it awkward between the two of us. I knew option one was most compatible with our relationship but I'm just scared. I know the change is painful but gah; I'm going miss being human. I'm going to miss the ability to surrender to my bed and sleep my worries off, or the feeling of my cheeks burning up at an embarrassing moment, or letting a few tears escape when needed. Mostly, what I'm afraid of is having to kill somebody instead of going to the kitchen…

"Jade." Alec completely snapped me out of my reverie. He looked at me expectantly as I dug my brittle nails into the bed.

"I, I suppose I wouldn't mind it." I finally answered. "But, could we at least wait till I'm fifteen?"

"Sure. Can you tell me why?" He inquired, eyebrows raised.

"I just need to have a few more months to be human." I said, with the pangs of frustration and sadness in my voice. "When I first came here, seven years wasn't even enough. Don't get me wrong, I would be fifteen forever as long as it means I could stay with you, but-" I broke off in embarrassment; mornings as so not a good time for me to hold a conversation with anyone.

Alec literally jumped to the other side of the bed to the right of me and draped his arm over my shoulder.

He shhhd me soothingly and softly whispered," Okay, don't worry, we'll wait. Aro said I needed your permission first anyways."

I closed my eyes and took it all in. I'm going to be a vampire soon. Immortal. Dead. Inhuman…

I decided to bring some humor into this emotional time. "It's too bad I won't be able to use "I'm tired" as an excuse to get out of things anymore." I chuckled

"Or 'I'm not feeling well' to get Felix to leave you alone." He suggested, laughing.

"Seriously, how do _you_ get him to leave you alone?" I questioned, I never really thought about it but vampires have limited excuses.

"I just put him to sleep." Alec replied smoothly, with a smug smile plastering his face.

"Does he sleep with a teddy bear?" I joked, putting a mental image in my head.

"Probably. But what are you laughing at? You sleep with one too." He referred to my stuffed panda bear, that I've had ever since I was two, named Avery. Yes, I named her after myself; I was two.

I grabbed the fluffy black and white bear that had been pushed to the end of the bed and threw it at his perfect face.

He grabbed it as it bounced off and looked at me," How old are you? Five?" He remarked, holding Avery in midair.

"Wouldn't that make you a pervert?"

"Oh, you're so funny. "He rolled his eyes and tossed it back at me.

I pretended to act hurt by his sarcastic comment and failed miserably.

Things got quiet after that. I didn't feel like crap anymore, though. Being with Alec always makes you feel better.

He suddenly jumped up and started walking to the door. I was more than alert now/

"Where are you going?"

He turned around to face me." I was just going to let you dress alone. Be in my room when you are ready." He winked and was out of the door in a flash.

I pulled on an old pair of blue jeans and a white tank top. I put on enough makeup to not look like crap and left my hair down for once. I slipped on a pair of socks and went over next door.

I barged in, sine no one really knocks in this place and Felix and Demetri were already there. And… Jane? She would be joining us today too? Peachy, just peachy.

Felix and Demetri were the first to greet me, with casual nods and "Nice to see you finally up."

I rolled my eyes and made my way over to where they were standing by Alec's unnecessary bed and took my stance.

Jane, who was standing at least six feet away from us, surprised me with a small smile. She for once said something that didn't sound forced," Good morning, Jade."

I wasn't really sure how to reply to this, considering the fact that she doesn't sleep. I'm also not so used to her polite demeanor; there had to be a catch.

"Good morning…" I replied, tired as I pushed some wavy hair behind my ear.

She continued," How was your sleep?"

I shrugged my thin shoulders," Good, I suppose.

The suspicion grew on me, as she was never this nice, nor considerate of the feelings of another. Alec probably paid her, I told myself. Thinking of which…

"Where's Alec?" I asked, not bothering to consider any places he may be.

"He went to deliver an important message to Aro." Demetri answered in his low, deep, valiant voice from beside me.

I looked up at him. It wasn't surprising to me that he was smiling, but it was more like an "I-know-something-you-don't-know" kind of smile. A grin.

Then it dawned on me: Alec went to tell Aro about my upcoming mortality status.

I focused my green eyes on the door, waiting for Alec to come back any second now.

Felix's voice piped in from the silence, "So, we heard you won't be the vulnerable one soon."

I looked up at Felix's large face, which was grinning also, and said," In July or at least sometime shortly after I'm fifteen."

He placed his large knuckles on the tip top of my head and gave me a wookie, messing up my hair and playfully cheering," Alright then, Kiddo."

I rolled my eyes and smoothed out my hair with my long fingernails.

Just then, Alec strode through the room all youthful and happy. He plopped down on a beanie bag; stolen from my room.

"Sooo…" Alec's voice trailed off, obviously waiting on one of us to say something.

"It's a coincidence that we are all off guard on the same day." Felix brought up at random.

"Aro said not to get too excited, we will all return to duty shortly." Jane assured on a serious note, always being true to her master.

Alec leaped up and put his arm around my shoulder, making me jump.

"We have an important announcement to make." Alec divulged with a stone arm around my fragile shoulders. "Jade-"

"They already know." I cut him off.

"Who told them?"

"Felix guessed in your absent." I responded.

"Ultra vampire hearing, you know." Felix piped in.

Alec rolled his eyes, "Dammit."

I giggled immaturely, while Jane rolled her eyes, probably wishing he brother chose someone more mature, but what's the point of that when you have the choice of staying forever youthful? Gosh, she's like my freaking mother in law or something.

"You know we could go downstairs…" Felix suggested, sounding like he was up to something; the suspicion growing, yet the air getting even more awkward.

"Why?" I questioned

He shrugged, looking suddenly irritated at my curiosity," I don't know, maybe I just want to go downstairs."

"Then go." I said, obviously not catching on to whatever I'm supposed to be catching onto.

Demetri was grinning, looking back and forth at the both of us. Jane suddenly had a quaint fascination with the window, and Alec was looking at me funny as he whispered, "I think we were requested our presence anyway."

Jane turned her attention back at up and asked," So may we get going?"

It was more of an impatient statement, but there were a few "sure" from the three males in the room. Jane is so headstrong and determines, allowing her power over even the strongest immortals. That was something I admire her for.

We evacuated Alec's room. Jane in front, then Alec and I side by side, Demetri was almost too close; we could feel his breath on my back, which was kind of creepy and raised goose bumps. Felix followed Demetri.

I've been through this place so many times, I could probably draw you a map. We want on the usual route: go three stories downstairs in the elevator (with the all-too-familiar awkward elevator silence.), take a right, pass Giana's desk, and then right in front of the big wooden doors. Jane opened the heavy floors, and the dim vague lighting of the throne room hit the shiny floors. We stepped in, no longer in our order, with Felix and Demetri beside me.

I observed the familiar scene around me: they were throwing me another party; I guess they had learned their lesson on throwing me a surprise party. Quite frankly, I didn't want to go back there either.

I know, as cheesy as it sounds, there was a table of punch and a giant vanilla cake, with a sign that said JADE in capitol letters. On the opposing side of the room, there was a table with what looked like blood and small cups. On the sign it said: VAMPIRES.

There was confetti scattered in the platform where the unoccupied thrones are. As I wondered where the ancients were, Aro was right in front of me.

"Congratulations, my sweet." Aro said, grabbing my arm to pull me closer and give me a light hug.

_Well, we knew it was going to happen. But then yet, I'm the one who said that every reason is a reason to celebrate._

"How are you this morning?" He asked

"Good, I guess."

"Spectacular." He commented

Marcus floated up behind him, a small curve in his lips- the faintest trace of a smile.

"And when shall she be changed?" He asked Aro; eyes set on me.

"In a few months." His raven haired leader answered.

"I'm really happy for you, Jade." Marcus said, the first time I recall him ever saying anything directly to me.

I looked up at Alec, who had a wide grin spread across his face. When the brothers separated and turned different ways, I lifted my eyebrows," I didn't know he could talk."

Alec chuckled, "On rare occasions."

Felix and Demetri were no longer behind us, but over mixed in with the cluster of vampires by the "blood bank" table. Jane was following Aro around like a puppy dog. Caius was sitting on his throne; an ever lasting frown upon his would-be perfect face, probably trying to maintain his cold demeanor and hold up his intimidating reputation.

A few vampires were scattered across the room holding half empty glass cups of blood in their hands.

Alec and I held hands almost the whole time as if we were stuck like glue.

Some vampires came up to me and congratulated me. We mostly hung around Felix and Demetri , with Heidi joining us every now and then. It turns out it was really her idea. One of our newest guards, Melinda, I think is her name, a redhead from Ireland, is a psychic , and she saw is coming. Heidi, Chelsea and Corin threw the party together over-night , while I was sleeping.

I wouldn't especially refer to it as a party though, more like a celebration. When I think of parties, I think of loud music, and people, and dancing, and lots of food. This reminded me of a bridal tea, except, without the bride but an immortal to be.

Me and Alec stayed in out little circle, chit chatting with what I like to refer to as the "mainstream guard"- you know, the guard that everybody knows and almost everybody likes.

We continued "drinking" and talking , walking around and shaking just about every hand, till all of a sudden Giana burst through the door.

"Master, here's a letter from your friend, Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

She stalked forward on her high-healed feet and her skinny arm outstretch to Aro.

"Thank you, Giana." He said as he received the letter.

His eyes scanned the loose leaf paper, before looking up," Looks like we have an issue for the next couple of months."

* * *

**And there's chapter 14 for ya!**

**Once again, I am EXTREMELY sorry for the wait but I have the next two chapters finshed so expect an update soon.**

**And one last thing:**

**REVIEW! XD**


	18. Chapter 15

**Am I Stephenie Meyer? No. Do I own Twilight? No. Do I own this story? Why of course!**

**Warning: You may be a bit confused in this chapter. Pay attention.**

**Chapter 15**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The ebony haired secretary turned on her bestilletoed heels and stalked out of the room with the clickety clack of her awkward steps echoing around the spacious, quiet room.

Aro pursed his lips; still crimson red from his last sip from the wine glass he drank from. The guard waited curiously as his ruby red eyes scanned over the letter a second time, as if he had a hard time interpreting it. He lifted his bejeweled gaze and sighed, "Well, I am afraid the party must be discontinued."

An urgent voice piped in from the far end of the room, "Aren't you going to tell us what it said?"

"It will have to be discussed amongst me and my fellow leaders before the guard can know. For now, I need everybody to return to their shifts. Anybody without a shift _will _take the free time to clean up."

Grunts and groans spread across the room but some were already evacuating the room to go back to whatever they were to do and some already had brooms and mops at hand. As for Alec, he was trying to pry my attention from the hectic scene by snapping his fingers in my face.

I literally jumped out of my trance, "Hmmm?"

"I've got to go back to work, unfortunately, but I'll see you soon." He answered, moving a stray hair out of my face.

"You're right, it is unfortunate." I teased, although I meant it. I playfully pecked his lips.

"I'll see you soon, hopefully in a couple of hours."

"Hopefully," I repeated.

He wrapped his strong arms around my waist before kissing the top of my bronze head. Then he was gone in a flash

…Which left me standing by myself in the center of the room.

I glanced around the room, making sure that I would help tidy up a bit before I was up and out. I walked over to the table with edible human food, where the maid was lifting my oversized cake, which has only two little squares cut out of it; Giana popped in half and hour ago before returning to work.

I estimate that I was about ten feet from the table when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see who it was. Aro, of course, who else?

"Jade, I apologize for the inconvenience, but if you would like us to put together another party,-"

I cut him off, "It's fine." I started," It would've had to end at some point."

"Well, come inform me if you would prefer another celebration." He simply told me, pivoting to face the opposite direction.

I continued my stride to the snack table and stole the broom from the hands of a nameless guard. It is my mess anyways.

"I'll take this." I muttered.

Whoever it was shrugged and lifted the punch bowl. He set it down without toilsome and gazed up at me.

Formally introducing himself with the traditional handshake, he implied, "I'm Cameron, just in case you don't know me."

_No I did not know that. Matter of fact, I have never seen you around here. Nice to meet you anyways._

"Hi Cameron, my name is Jade." I returned, complying to the gesture and flashing a warm smile.

"I'm new here, just accepted as a guard a few weeks ago."

"Good for you. Do you possess any special powers?" I wondered out loud.

"I can turn as many as a few people to a few thousand people invisible." Cameron replied, swishing his blond hair out of his crimson retinas.

My eyes nearly burst from my head.

"No way; could you demonstrate sometime?"

He didn't respond to my request before he vanished in front of my very eyes. I gasped.

Just like that, he appeared in front of me just as quick as he was gone. The spiky tips of his blond hair revealing first, and then his snow white forehead, till eventually his face and the rest of his body.

My eyes should have been on the floor at that moment," How did you discover you could do that?" I blurted; my curiosity taking over and getting the better of me, as always. It's how you get to know people better anyways.

He hesitated, "It was centuries ago, I was a nomad and food was the only thing that mattered. I was a newborn. It was that type of day that you couldn't tell whether or not it was going to rain. The clouds were just barely hiding the sun." He paused, took an unnecessary breath and continued," I decided to enter the city and try to lie low, you know."

"The city- as in Volterra?" I inquired, my brow rising forming a crease in my forehead.

"Yes, being a newborn; thirsty all the time and vicious, I couldn't control my instincts." Cameron stopped wiping the table and stood up straight to look directly at me, "I entered the city, so sure that my immortal beauty would help me lure in my next kill." Another pause, "But the sun came out and all I can remember is wishing, praying that I wouldn't be seen. I tried to duck into an alley. As I made my way out of the bust streets, people were constantly running into me. I finally looked down and realized that I technically wasn't even there."

"I wish I could do that." I muttered.

He ignored me and went on, "It's been easy, having my gift. I suppose everyone wishes they could will themselves invisible; I was lucky enough to get the gift."

"Amazing," I drawled, completely and truly astonished.

He nodded his head, but when I got a better look at his face, I noticed his irises were black as coal.

He caught me staring and snapped up, "I've got to go." The blond immortal inquired just as things got quiet.

"It was nice to meet you." I awkwardly dismissed as he was about to walk off.

He turned and returned the farewell with a wave and dashed out of the now nearly deserted room. I hadn't noticed how fast the room cleared out; the only remainders being me and two other vampires.

I sighed. Something was odd about how his eyes changed colors that rapidly. He claimed to be centuries old but in the tin minutes we talked his eyes turned from bright red to mars black- something that would only happen with newborns.

He also was hesitant to tell about his past, but the way he told it make is seem like it was fresh in his memory.

I shrugged it off. Its best to just let these things unravel themselves, that is if there is anything to unravel. Besides, if he were a fraud, Aro would know.

I admit, I am very observant of these things and I sometimes allow them access to my head (which is now starting to get a headache).

Though I still won't put my trust in him until I'm sure that he is honest.

* * *

_I was panicking, desperate for help. Anywhere I looked, I couldn't see as my vision was being blocked by a smothering wall of black. I started to cry, hoping refuge would find me soon. I was terrified._

_At last, I see a light; just the slightest crack, but still allowing me reassurance that my vision wasn't lost completely. Maybe someone could help me… I don't know what happened; I don't remember anything._

_There were hushed whispers, then a familiar voice- dark, abut giddy- and a shadowy figure stepped forward. _

_"How are you, Jade" The voice jeered. Masculine, I observed. I could tell by his tone he already knew the answer to his own question. _

_Oh gees can only wonder? I'm just sitting here in a dark, frigid, and unfamiliar room but other than that I'm just peachy. How about you?__ I mentally answer._

_Though I didn't say anything, I glared at him. The last few tears leaked from my eyes, soaking my cheeks as they rolled off and hit the stone floor that I was sitting on._

_I heard a sigh, as if whoever it belonged to was trying to compose themselves, and then it came again, "So, you're not going to answer me…How," He struggled to find a word," How queer, I recall you quick to ask me questions during our first encounter."_

_As he spoke, I strived to think of whom it was that was holding me captive._

_I was shaking; it was so cold. At that moment, I realized I was only wearing a tank top and a ratty pair of shorts that I fell asleep in. _

_He took a step closer, making me shiver. He bent down and grabbed a lock of my hair. The light hit his cheek, exposing half his face and the golden highlights of his hair, yet I still didn't have the slightest clue as to who it was._

_"It is unfortunate I have to do this, but-"He revealed his razor sharp teeth and lifted my arm. He positioned my pulse under his teeth, about to bite down._

_I let out a blood curdling shriek. Then, his sharp front canines pricked my fragile skin…_

My eyes snapped open to yet another strange, chilling darkness. My pores were drenched in a clod sweat. My heart rate was like a racecar; my pulse pounding in my ears. But then, I felt the familiar cushions of my own bed under me and I realized it was just a dream; I had evacuated the Rob Zombie film without a scratch. I was safe and that was all that mattered right now.

As I returned to reality, I remembered I was pushed into slumber by the Tylenol I took to rid myself of my headache.

I glanced at the clock.

_Shit!_ I thought. Nine forty three pm? I've been knocked out for over four hours…

And I have got nothing done today.

I sat upright and swept a few stragglers of hair out of my face.

All of my favorite people were working, so I was on my own for entertainment. I made up my mind to walk my sleep off, possibly stopping by the kitchen to fetch a light snack; you know, something I can bring up here and munch.

I got off my butt and stretched, extending my stiff limbs and popping my back before stepping out the door and advancing to the kitchen.

I trailed my way down to the kitchen, using the stairs instead of the elevator, just of exercise.

As I was rounding the corner, I perceived a voice. Stupidly, I approached the voice; tiptoeing. I halted by an open door, from which the voice was coming from. It was vaguely familiar. I quickly peaked inside.

The lights were dim and from what I saw, there were a few shelves containing cleaning supplies, like comet and pine sol. The only light was from a bulb mounted to the ceiling. In the center of the room stood Cameron. In his hand was a black cell phone.

I pressed my back to the wall to eavesdrop. Just call me Nosy Rosy, you.

"…I arrived here exactly twenty on hours, thirty two minutes and thirty seven seconds ago. " He paused to let the person on the other end of the line speak," … Tuscan airport. Some ways southwest of; possibly. Big palace; can't miss it. You'll see a clock tower."

Just as I got bored, the volume of his voice rose, startling me and nailing me to the spot.

"…I know about the others in Seattle, those half ass vegetarians sent a whole god damn letter about it!

"Yes, it arrived during some heaven forsaken celebration for a mere little girl- Jonah, Jenny, Jay…Jade! That was her name." There was another pause and I was able to make out the faint octaves of the other line. "Okay, just…" I heard Cameron suppress a frustrated sigh, "I'll think of a plan. Call and keep me up to date."

I didn't wait out the remainder of the conversation, I just began to walk, at a normal pace, so it would seem to him like I had been walking along and hadn't heard any of his conversation, just in case I get caught.

I had only heard one side of the conversation, but I was certain of one thing: I don't trust this dude.

* * *

**It is not very long but I will try to have the next chapter up soon! **

**Oh yeah, pay attention to this Cameron character. Upcoming chapters will be intense!**

**And I apoligize for not having much of Alec/ Jade romance in this chapter.**

**I also think I might do a lemon. Tell me what you think in the reviews.**

**Now press the review button and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks XD**


	19. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: You know who everything belongs to.**

**Fast update, eh?**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

If it weren't for my eavesdropping on Cameron and No Name's conversation three nights ago, I would have been surprised when Aro broke it to everyone about the newborns in Seattle and that the secrecy of the vampire world may be in jeopardy

Not only that, but he introduced me to some Carlisle Cullen character, who is the leader of the Olympic Coven in Forks, Washington. Apparently, he was someone that lived here for a couple of decades in the eighteenth century and is now a highly- skilled, self trained M.D. who refuses to drink one drop of human blood. Ironic.

I held my tongue on telling him my suspicions on Cameron in vain of someone thinking I am crazy. Though, to think of it, Aro is a bit cookoo himself- just a thought.

Oh yeah, and one thing I noticed when we were all in the throne room: Cameron was no where to be seen. (No pun intended.)

Cameron is leery. The evidence is piling up.

* * *

My spine rubbed up against the bark of a tree as me and Alec sat outside on an overcast day.

Reaching over to grab my hand, he asked me, "How would you feel if I had to leave?"

"Leave? As in, leave Volterra?" I exclaimed, totally taken off my guard.

"Well, leave Europe actually." He corrected me, pursing his lips.

"Why?"

" Do you know about the newborns in Seattle?"

I nodded.

"I have to go to Seattle to handle the situation. Jane, Demetri, and Felix as well."

I gaped at him; I really didn't know how to respond to this. I will have no one.

Just as I was on the verge of tears, I asked," When? For how long?"

Alec observed the worry on my face and shook his head, " Calm down. I won't have to leave till around late May. I'll be back as soon as I can; I'm not exactly sure yet."

I hung my head against the tree and choked back the burning tears while I asked a dreadful question, "But Alec," I suspired," What if you die?"

He leaned over an softly kissed my lips. Breaking slowly away, cupping my cheeks, he reassured me, " Love, me and my sister are by far the most powerful, most potent vampires out there. Along with us will be Demetri and Felix and the Cullens as our allies. I assure you, no group of newborns can take up down. We'll return as soon as we can."

I was lost for words.

" Okay, I- I just-" I dumbfoundedly stuttered, only to be broken off with another kiss.

Vehemently, I firmly crushed my balmy lips to his, making the kiss much more intense.

He placed his hands on the small of my back, prompting me to pull myself up on him. My legs hang off either side of his hips as the kiss continues.

Slowly, the kiss halts, but I place myhead on his chest and I can feel his steady breathing under my weight.

We both remained in that position; recovering from one of the most passionate kisses we've shared.

By this time, the sun is starting to set.

I glanced up at him and noticed the sun was glazing his skin. Looking at me, he whispered," I love you."

"I love you, too." I returned.

* * *

Jane peered up from a book that she selected from the shelf at random. She had a furrow between her brows, which gave her a notable resemblence to her brother as she scoffed, "This is absurd."

Me and Felix stopped our poke war to look at her.

"What is, sister?" Alec inquired

"This book," she snorted, "A man disposed of a dead animal in the trash instead of burying it and got a decade of bad luck."

I jumped in, "Kind of like how some say that immediately cleaning up a broken mirror brings seven years of bad luck." I shifted gears and brought my voice down," Reminds me of the Twilight Zone."

All heads at the table turned and stared at me as if I had three eyes.

"What's that?" Demetri queried, raising his eyebrows at me.

"A show that I used to watch about strange things that happened." I clarified, as I scanned my brain for an example "Like, a boy is swimming in a lake and he finds a hole. When he enters the hole-"

"That's what she said." Felix interrupted without missing a beat, shifting the attention to himself.

Demetri and Alec were both grinning immaturely, while me and Jane exchanged looks.

"Grow up." I sighed, with a roll of my eyes.

Felix pretended to pout, "Oh, you know it was funny."

"Yeah, if you're twleve years old. " I retorted.

Demetri chimed in, "You're the one who said it."

"But I didn't mean for y'all to take it pervertedly."

"We're guys, its what we do." Felix joked

"I don't get the y chromosome. " I mumbled.

Alec, who had been quiet the whole time, finally said, " We could say the same about women."

Demetri snorted, "Coming from the only one with a mate."

"And you're trying to imply?" Alec shot back at him, yet the same, infamous crease between his eyebrows.

Demetri fell silent. And so did everyone else. Jane looked back at her book, me and Felix carried on with our poke war, Alec grabbed my free hand, and Demetri seemed to be relaxing with his thoughts; watching the rest of us.

Without interupting our poke war, I heard a spirited voice, two actually, and I felt artic-cold hands playing with my nearly waist lengh,wavy bronze hair.

"Hello, Jade, " came the voice of Sulpicia, "Its been a while since you've been around."

I turned to face her and smiled, "Hey, Sulpicia; Athenodora."

Athenodora nodded her head, "Nice to see you too."

"Promise you'll come up to our towers some time soon?" Sulpicia begged; wide eyed and hands clasped.

"Sure, sometime soon." I nodded

Athenodora grinned and Sulpicia waved as the two walked out of the room together. Apparently, they had been in the library the whole time. I had no clue.

I turned back the other way.

"Aren't your weak, human fingers getting tired?" Felix teased.

I pressed my lips together and smugly grinned, "Nope." I popped.

I noticed Felix started to poke a hell of a lot harder. I shyed away from him.

"Now that isn't any fair." I whined, "Your fingers are a lot stronger than mine."

"Mmhmm."

"Play nice, Felix." Alec growled.

That's my man! I feel like I have advantage over others sometimes with Alec. Though, the jabs halted and became regular, lighter pokes.

I stuck my tongue out at Felix like a five year old.

As our poke war perpetuated and everyone else went about their business, Afton ruptured through the doors and stole everyone's attention.

"_Everyone_ has been summoned to the throne room!" And with that he pivoted and took off.

I jumped into Alec's strong, awaiting arms before the five of us headed after Afton.

When we wre all gathered in the throne room, Aro stepped forward with a stern, firm expression on his face. It was the most serious I have ever seen Aro. I was starting to get scared.

"One of our guards has found this," He lifted his arm and in his hands was gray polo shirt with a red horse logo on the left, just above the breast. It was vaguely familiar. "We have found a foreign and unfamiliar scent on it, belonging to another vampire; male and possibly a newborn. Since we have no newborns here, I owuld like to ask everyone to look out for anything suspicious or out of place. And-"

He was cut off by a very sinister and stony, as usual, looking Caius, "If anybody knows anything, now is the time to come out with it. If we find out that you know anything and haven't told us, you will be executed."

"Now lets not be so harsh, Caius. We have no decided punishment for now." Aro opposed, "But if anyone does know anything, please come forward."

Marcus stepped up, "And look out for yourself."

Aro clasped his hands together, " That is all." He dismissed.

The room cleared out gradually and the five of us were the last out. Before we walked out, I took a final glance at the three leaders who remained seated, discussing something. I got a better look at the shirt Aro was studying and I realized that I did know something.

That was the same shirt Cameron was wearing.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/ favorited/alerts on the last chapter.**

**Sorry about the length of this chapter.**

**And one more thing: REVIEW! XD**


	20. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Well, I suppose you know who everything belongs to.**

**Blah blah blah, sorry for the wait... Damn this writer's block to hell!**

**Thanks for the reviews everybody!**

**Chapter 17...I think**

* * *

As everyone returned to their shifts, guarding the corridor and all, I remembered my promise and decided to visit Sulpicia and Athenodora.

I stepped out of the elevator and approached the small little room, which the pair spent most of their time. Unusually, I didn't hear the chitchat and laughter like I normally do. With curiosity filling my mind, I quickened my steps and walked through the open door.

I allowed my green eyeballs to scan the room, observing an absence. Assuming that they were elsewhere, I pivoted and decided to come back another time. Then Athenodora's sing song voice came from behind me, "Hey Sweetie, we're in here,"

I peered behind me. The once shut closet door was now open. I barged into the closet; both ladies sitting on the floor surrounded by mass piles of clothes. I don't think I've ever seen so many clothes in my life of almost fifteen years.

"Hello, Jade." Sulpicia greeted me, not looking up from her lap, where she was folding something.

"Hey,"

She dropped the black silk fabric she held in her slender hands and outstretched her arm; a welcoming gesture which told me she wanted a hug. I was wrapped in a tight, though cold embrace and looked up as I was released.

"What are you doing?" I inquired, looking around at the clothes scattered around the spacious closet.

"Cleaning out the closet," Sulpicia answered, " Or at least moving them elsewhere."

Sarcastically, I replied, " Fun."

Speaking up for the first time since I walked in, Athenodora added " We are just about done."

"Finally," Her cousin muttered

"Oh,"

Sulpicia cleared her and we shifted our attention to her. She was holding up a baby blue, spaghetti strapped sundress. Its like sundresses are all they wear. I wonder if they've ever worn a pair of good ole' jeans…

"Is this yours?" she asked, red eyes on Athenodora, who looked it up and down, " Um yeah, that is mine. Caius likes that one."

Sulpicia rolled her eyes and tosses it in the second pile by my feet. Athenodora's pile was half the size of Sulpicia's.

"Looks like we're done." Sulpicia finally sighed a few minutes later.

The redheaded vampress glanced around the stripped closet and nodded her pretty head.

At last, they began placing the clothes in baskets and I got on my knees to help. Eventually, I was able to see the floor.

Santiago and Chelsea came in to retrieve all four of the heaping baskets and the three of us evacuated the closets, only to plop down on the plush couch. Excuse me, I plopped and they sat down lightly. I mean to have better manners around adults but old habits die hard right?

I pulled my light brown hair, which was now halfway down my back, into a ponytail even though, hell I hate ponytails. I don't know if y'all have noticed but if your hair is the pony_tail _then wouldn't that make the back of your head a horse's ass? Just a thought.

"Jade," Sulpicia got my attention, "There are a few dresses that I thought would look really pretty on you," she sat the basket that was sitting on the coffee table in her lap. "They may or may not fit you, but you can have them anyways."

"That's very thoughtful of you, thanks" I politely appreciated.

Sulpicia set the basket on the table and Athenodora asked, "So what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much. I have been working on various stories in my spare time though."

"Well why don't you share a few?" She requested, a small smile playing around the corner of her cherry red lips.

"Can I go get my notebook? I have everything that I've written in there."

"Sure," Suplicia prompted, joining in on the conversation," We'd love to read some."

"Okay. I guess I can take this." I grabbed the basket from the coffee table, " I'll be back in a few." And with that I set on my way to my room.

* * *

I finally plunged through the door, only to be surprised by Alec in my room. I had caught him with his hand under my pillow, as if he were placing something under it.

He snapped up, staggered, and muttered " Hello,"

"What are you doing?" I inquired, my eyes resting on the pillow where his hand had been, rather than his face.

"Nothing," he paused, "I was just checking all the rooms; you know, making sure nobody is hiding anything."

"In my room?"

"Better safe than sorry." Alec returned, adding a chuckle at the end.

I sighed," I guess so…." I began advancing towards the bed where he stood and his posture harmonized immediately.

"I just came in here to set this down and get something." I began, placing the basket on the bed.

"What's in there?"

"Just a few sundresses the Wives gave me." I answered.

Alec nodded his head in acknowledgement, "I hate to leave, but I've really got to get back to work."

"Its okay." I suppresses, "I was only going to be in here a few minutes anyways."

Alec placed a hand on my waist," If I could, I would spend all my time with you." Then, he leaned in and planted a light kiss on my lips.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." he said, breaking the kiss," I love you."

"I love you too." I returned.

Alec slowly walked out of the door, firmly shutting it behind him.

I retrieved the basket and began placing the contents on hangers in my oversized closet. It seems like everything here is oversized: oversized closet, oversized bed, oversized bedrooms, even oversized bathrooms.

I spun around on my heels once I got everything hung up and walked over to my dresser to get my notebook. Just then, a voice came from behind me. A familiar voice that I haven't heard in a few weeks.

I whipped around to observe…nothing. The room was empty. I allowed my sight to travel the corners of the room, making sure that I wasn't going crazy. I guess I'm delirious.

The voice came again, this time a crude sneer, " Hello Jade,"

For a second time, I peered behind me. Reassuring me that I wasn't just hearing voices, I saw someone that I would never expected to see again. An unwanted guest. A guess I suspected dangerous. Cameron.

Perplexed, I opened my mouth to scream, but Cameron was in front of me with his artic hand over my mouth, the other wrapped around my neck. The hairs on my arm were literally standing up. I would say the hairs on my neck, but they were being restrained by Cameron's hand.

"It seems that you know more than everybody else here," He scorned, " At the moment, I would say. I don't think that a little girl as naïve as you could know more than anybody."

I let the tears free fall from my eyes since I couldn't respond. I was scarred shitless.

Wiping away the tears, he smirked, "Now why cry?"

His remark only made me cry more.

"You've been a bad girl. Its too bad you didn't come out and tell anybody about your knowledge of me… good for me, though."

He dropped his hands from my neck and face, and brought the to my wrists in a vice like grip.

"Now here's how it going to go," Cameron began, "You're going to play along with whatever happens, or suffer the consequences."

I gulped, "What consequences?"

Even though I already had a pretty good idea of what they were.

* * *

**I'm sorry its so short but its something! Once again I apoligize for the wait. Other excuses: Homework, I'm addicted to Black Ops, family issues, stress, damn school work, laziness, and stupid writer's block again!**

**But thanks for reading and please leave me reviews C:. Constructive critisism is encouraged.**

**-K.**


	21. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17, I believe.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Darkness. I was surrounded in it. I guess I have gone blind. I would have assumed that I was dead, and ultimately accepted it, since there is nothing I can do about it but voices were crowding my ears; hushed whispers more like. It was like I was in a smothering wall of black and noise. The question: How did I go blind?

Theory number one: oh shit, I don't have a theory.

I scanned my brain for the slightest memory. The last thing I remember was…nothing. But then I yet again heard that same voice that…unexpectantly interrupted my train of thought in my room just…when was it? I don't remember.

The very last thing I remember before waking up was being knocked upside the head with a brick. A brick that was Cameron's hand… So his hand must have hit a nerve or something that caused me to go blind.

So Cameron must have knocked me out and kidnapped me. I guess; I mean, if I were still in Volterra, Demetri would have done found me by now. I hope. Were they even looking for me?

Just as soon as the last query was resolved, another one settled in my brain: Where am I?

I had no definite ounce of evidence making it obvious I am no longer in Volterra though I instinctively know that I'm noy. It reminds me of a movie I used to watch when I was a child. The voice of Judy Garland still repeats in my mind _We're not in Kansas anymore, Toto…_Except, it was more like _You're no longer in Volterra anymore, Jade_…and I'm not surrounded by dancing midgets and a yellow brick road. And Dorothy was just asleep, or passed out.

She was just passed out. Maybe I was too.

Though, I didn't feel like I was asleep. My head feels like it had been cracked open and someone had poorly shoved all the pieces back together. In addition, my mouth was dry and I am terribly hungry. On my lips, I tasted the saline tinny tang of blood.

Finally, a small crack of light allowed my vision, which was either coming back or clearly still there, to readjust and distinguish a masculine stature in the doorframe. The figure advanced and halted at my aching side, kneeling down and allowed me to make out his face. Cameron, I observed.

"How are you, Jade?" he sneered, tone hinting that he was aware of my perceptibly sore state.

My anger quickly whipped me out of my hurt, and I derided, "Despite my critical condition, I'm quite peachy."

He brought a finger to my lips and swiped them of the blood that was beginning to dry," You've got a little something…" The vampire sampled it and clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth and smirked back down at me," I don't see why they haven't killed you yet."

"What do you want, Cameron."

"I wouldn't say its something that I alone want, rather something my whole coven covets."

"What coven?"

"_My_ coven," Cameron curved his head towards the door and called, "Come in!"

Pouring in came several more vampires, from the look of it, half were men, half were women.

"Where's everyone else?" he barked, looking away but sustaining a grip on my weak wrist, so I guess if I were to try anything and get away, you know, since its clear that I'm quite capable of it.

"A few went hunting just on the outskirts of Cheyenne. The rest are elsewhere." A female voice answered.

"Elsewhere?" Cameron inquired, irritated.

"Under Marshall's demands." she assured.

"Marshall's demands? I give all the demands around here. You all are _my _clan. Maggie, Brad, Jacob, Terry, go round them up. Every last one."

"What do we tell them?" came a feminine voice, I'm guessing Maggie seeing as she was the only female that he asked anything of.

"Severe punishment. If they don't want to end up like the others."

And with that footsteps scattered out of the darkened room. Only a few others were left in the room.

"Now back to you." Cameron resumed, cupping his dead hand on my balmy cheek," It seems the Volturi have a lot of power. Too much, actually."

"What about it?" I inquired, goaded that he wouldn't cut to the chase and tell me what the hell was going on. He was leaving way too many questions open and I was getting annoyed. I suppose he forgets the fact that I am human, impatient, and I don't have all the time in the world like he does.

"I deduct it would be better to start from the beginning.

"Remember that day when you were told about the newborns in Seattle?"

I nodded.

"Well, lets just say that the woman who created all of those vampires created me. Her name is Victoria. She also created a vampire named Riley, who made many more newborns. So many, that the little house of his that we were in became crowded. But that's not the reason that those of us who are now a part of my coven broke free of Victoria's dire clan of newborns.

"Riley became a bit of a …tyrant. It got old... or at least that is what I convinced everyone else of. As Riley was away one night, I brought up the idea of breaking apart from the others. I soon rounded up a few others that were agreeable.

"Then, I brought up my true reason for starting my own coven: for power. In other words, take over the Volturi. Become the enforcers."

Shocked, I contradicted, "That's impossible. The Volturi are the most powerful coven-"

"Do you think I care?" He snapped, "That's where you come in."

_

* * *

_

[Third person POV]

The frosty haired vampire stalked down the marble halls, fulfilling his duty to his master and fetching the young girl whom he was normally guarding . He approached the door to her bedroom and although he heard no heartbeat, nor smelt the girl's delectable scent, he rapped on the door, only to be greeted by a deafening silence. The vampire tried again; once more no response coming from the room. Assuming she was elsewhere, he surveys the rest of the palace.

"Master, I cannot find her." Demetri informed Aro, head bowed and ashamed that his legendary tracking skills failed to look for the young girl, who he cared very much about, in an older brotherly way.

Confounded, the raven haired ancient straightened his posture and looked at his guard in the eye, "What do you mean you cannot find her?"

"I've surveyed the whole palace. I've even asked a few people."

"Who?"

" Felix, for one. Chelsea, Renata. Even the Wives."

"And the response?"

"All of them have said they haven't seen her in the last hour." Demetri abashedly replied, upset that not only he had failed his Master but the girl may be in danger.

"Have you asked Alec?" Aro inquired, hoping that maybe the girl had gone off with her lover like the pair have done many times. Then yet, Alec has always been obedient, like his sister, and was supposed to be on shift.

"Yes sir. His response was the same."

Aro sighed, "Go survey Volterra. Return once you have been around the whole town."

"Yes sir." and with that, the frosty haired guard bowed his head and left the chambers without another word.

* * *

"I'm afraid I cannot find her." Demetri brought forward the terrible news.

Aro shook his head, "Fetch Caius and Marcus, along with the rest of the guard. Tell them to meet me in the slaughter room."

Demetri obediently followed Aro's commands.

* * *

Nothing was worse than seeing the look on Alec's face was Aro shared that his mate had gone missing. Confusion and hurt crumpling his usually focused mind, he quickly left the room to go look for Jade himself.

He knew that it were unlike Jade to go missing. Running off in such ways was not her thing. Without knocking, the boy entered her room, motionless and silence filling the space. Jade was not there.

Then, he spotted something on his bed. Something that he was positive did not belong to her. A laptop, with the vampiric scent on it.

He opened the Mac; the light of a webcam blinking every few seconds. Alec perceived the penname at the bottom of screen: CameronsClan.

Unplugging the charger, he closed the laptop and headed in the direction of the throne room. Or wherever Aro happened to be at the moment.

Alec had an idea of where she was. And he was determined to get her back.

* * *

**Hope you all liked that! C; This story now has a plotline.**

**Tell me what you think in the review!**


	22. Chapter 19

**Sorry about the wait. I have been having maintenance problems.**

** You know who everything belongs to.**

**Thanks for the reveiws/favorites/alerts. It really means alot to me XD**

**Without further or do, Chapter 19 (I think):**

* * *

"Where do I come in?" I practically snarled, trying to keep atop my feeble guard.

"You're the trump card." Cameron popped," The bribe. We know that as soon as you're gone, one of Aro's most trusted guards, what's his name? -Alec will give up, possibly run off, his sister will follow…lets face it, the Volturi relies on him and his Witch of a sister. They'll be weak, and there will be an opening."

I didn't have much to say except that that is the lamest game plan I have ever heard _in my life. _Its not very sturdy and he obviously doesn't realize how big a coven the Volturi is. Even without Jane and Alec, they are still pretty lethal with Felix, and Demetri, and the other thirty or forty vampires lurking around there. I guess being a newborn literally means you acquire the naivety of a child.

"You don't seem to have much input on this."

"Good luck with that." I muttered. If I were going to die, I was going to do it with dignity. I don't care who I piss off in the process.

It wasn't that much different from just a year ago, when I enter the Palace for the first time, now realizing that I will spend the rest of my short life there. I managed to stay alive for a little longer than those that went in with me, but my simple mistakes are the death of me.

"I have a surprise for you."

It was an out-of-nowhere remark that left me curious. I wasn't anticipating anything good though.

Cameron was gone in a flash, but was back just as soon as he left. In his arms, was laptop; a webcam with a peeping red light donning the top.

"What the fuck?"

Cameron's chuckles told me that he was amused with my remark, whether or not be it my language or confusion. It made me want to choke him.

On the screen displayed a familiar room, and a two vampires I ain't never seen around eyeing the screen intently. I finally recognized the room as one of the rooms in Aro's quarters.

"Say hello, Jade." Cameron sneered

"What's the point of this?"

"To let them know where you are obviously."

I stifled my laughter. This was unreasonable," So, you kidnapped me and now you are going to let them know where I am?" I was rolling around on the floor now, covering my stomach with my clammy hands. I could feel a six pack building up. I don't know what made me laugh so hard.

I heard Cameron sigh and I looked back up at the screen to get a closer look at the vampires. There was only one now, whom I still couldn't put a name to. Then, her partner returned with Aro and a few guards. They settled in front of the camera.

"Why don't you tell them where you are, Jade?"

To tell the truth, I didn't remember where he said I was, I just knew somewhere in Washington.

"Somewhere in Washington."

From the receiving side of the camera, I was pelted with questions," Who is that with you?" asked Aro

"Some assh- dude named Cameron. A newborn."

"What happened?"

"Well, I-" I was cut off by Cameron.

"I think I should let you know, I have sent a bunch of my newborns your way." Cameron warned, "Jade here has to suffer as long as you don't give up."

I couldn't really make out Aro's reply. I was beginning to grow tired.

The pair negotiated as I fell into a daze. I didn't come out of it till I heard my name again," Hey Jade, I have something else for you."

The camera was now facing me.

"Did you get me a cell phone too?" I joked.

"Nope." Cameron answered, much to my disappointment. He retrieved what looked like a syringe with some clear liquid- fluid looking stuff, out of his pocket. I was about to get drugged.

"Enjoy." he said before I blacked out.

* * *

**I hope this cleared things up for you!**

**I hope everyone's spring break is great.**

**Also, visit my Twitter page Kaytiyourlady.**

**Reveiws are flattering!**


	23. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

"Well, Brothers, it seems we have a scarce amount of options." Aro sighed, shaking his raven-black head.

He was utterly aware of the risks he would be taking if he were to tell Alec of his lover's whereabouts. One result could be Alec running away to find her, another could be Alec going insane and possibly killing off another guard.

Caius spat,"How would you like it if it were you?- Tell the boy were she is and let him do what he does and throw a tantrum, as he will. Even if he does go to America, he will easily find out that it is similiar to finding a needle in a haystack."

"We should send Demetri to the United States to survey." suggested Marcus, as if his pessimistic snowy hairred brother hadn't said anything.

"Yes; I've been contemplating that. I'll send a few other guards with him." Aro informed; speaking as if rhere was nothing to it. Tracking was a mre mundane task to Demetri.

Caius arched an eyebrow," All this for a girl?"

"If it means that we could lose one of our most trusted guards..." Aro trailed off.

"Let it be." Marcus dismissed.

**J POV**

_"No mama, I haven't even been in the car, little on outside." I spoke in a tone that I haven' tused in a while. It was a lie that I was hopong she wouldn't detect._

_Mama sighed, glancing at my two siblings, both engrossed in a juvenile show displayed on the tv, "I guess it was one of them."_

_She had been at it for the past hour; viciously scrubing at the coke stained carpets in her new car. Earlier, me and my Jack ducked in the car while playing an unfiar game of hide and go seek with out five year old sister, Amy. Things were fine until Jack pinched me in the arm to alert me that Amy was by the door. It made me jump and spill my coke that I stupidly took with me all over the carpets._

_Mama was asleep with the twins at the time, so we ended the game and vowed to act as if nothing had happened when she found out._

_The fly in the ointment: I'm a terrible actress._

_Soon, the guilt dug into me. I didn't intend for one of them to get the blame._

_I grabbed her arm,"I-I didn't mean to, Mama. It was an accident!"_

_"You were told to stay out of there!" she snapped, making me instantly regret coming out with the truth._

_"I'm sorry."_

_Her matching green eyes surveyed my face for a few minutes," I guess you won't be attending the allstar party this weekend."_

_Taken aback that you would take something so important from me, I was on the verge of tears._

_I stared at her as she bent over to pick up the scattered toy and blankets and other things laid out for the twins to slobber on as they began teething. _

_Most of the time I would argue and plead for mercy but I have no idea what come over me. It was as if standing there would persuade her to rule another punishment, and I wouldn't have to miss out on the end of the saeson party. Eventually, some five minutes later, she turned around and looked me in the eye._

_"I suppose you can go."_

_Truthfully, I hadn't said nor done anything. When I asked her about it later, she said she felt something dig into her conscience and push her to it. That was the first time I remember mentally persuading anyone to do anything. I was seven years old._

* * *

It seems I have gone blind again.

_Oh yeah, I've just been kidnapped. I'm fine._

Though, honestly, I would have settled for being blind than my below-feeling-like-shit condition right now. Whatever was in that needle obviously knocked me out and casued me to experience random flashbacks of my childhood, before Volterra.

I groggily rolled over without the knowledge of what I may run into. It felt great to relieve some of the tension in my joints.

As I laid thinking for the next hour( I think), a thought occured to me. I don't know why Cameron was using me as bait; it seems like he would take on of the Wives or someone else. Not me. I should ask him about that...

After a while, something clicked, followed by a light. I had no clue a lamp was there. I'll take note of that when I wake up thinking I am blind.

Cameron's face was the first thing I saw as he stepped in closer, "It seems you are awake."

"Yeah, I would have informed you an hour ago, but it doesn't take Sherlock Holmes to figure it out." I didn't really care if I set him off; I'll probably die sometime soon anyways. He didn't beat the piss out of , to my surprise.

He squat to my level," Your Alec has no knowledge of your wherabouts;. It seems Aro isn't willing to let him go."

"Whatdid you tell him?"

Cameron bit his lip and shook his head in nonchalance," They know for a fact you are within U.S. territory. They know my name now. I also told them how you irresponsibly kept you mouth shut. Its a shame- you could have saved your human life."

"So you are going to kill me?" my words came out a little more gleeful than I wanted them to.

"Not quite, you'll just become one of us."

Before I ahd the time to register what he siad, venomously sharp teeth peirced my wrist. Instead of having all my required life fluids slowly and painfully drained from me, Cameron's clamped lips released my wrist.

_So that's what he meant by 'You'll become one of us'. _I thought.

It was a mere three seconds before the pain settled in.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews/ favorites/alerts on the last chapter. I love you all!**

**Btw, the flashback is kind of important. If you remember in the beginning, Aro kept her because he read her thoughts and found out about her odd talentof persuation.**

**I love reviews! XD**


End file.
